想不起
by NagaseMinako
Summary: Kunzite x Venus
1. 1-14

一

"古舒达大人。"低阶的妖魔看到迎面而来的高阶天王，自觉退到一边，低下头，恭恭敬敬地行上一礼。  
听着那位大人的脚步声走过身边，正要起身，却发觉脚步声戛然而止，不由得一个激灵，又把腰拱得更低一些。  
"这…是芝中学的校服？"  
"嗯？"低阶的妖魔听到这没头没脑的问话愣住了，一时不知道该怎么回答。  
"抬起头来，回答我的问题。"  
"是。"低阶的妖魔慌忙直起身来，面向高阶的天王再次把头低下去。"是的，这是芝中学的校服。"  
"…"良久，高阶的天王不发一语。  
低阶的妖魔正好奇着想要抬头看看天王大人是否已经神游物外，好趁机活动下发麻的双腿，高阶的天王又开口了："这次去东京，帮我留意下一个扎红色蝴蝶结的姑娘。"  
"请问…"低阶的妖魔还想请问高阶的天王这位姑娘芳龄几何家住何处，高阶的天王已经拂袖而去，留给他的只有冷寂的背影。

低阶的妖魔离开黑暗王国的城堡前，远远传来高阶天王们模模糊糊的说话声…  
"积达，你那些泥捏的人偶，看起来笨笨的。"  
"只要他们乖乖听话不就好了么。话说回来，我做的制服怎么样，和你当年穿的有区别么？"  
"你是故意要给我看才让他走我平时走的那条走廊的吧。"  
"我只是想让你来确认下有没有遗漏的地方…"

二

"不过话说回来，这次的妖魔，做的还挺精致的。"  
"那当然，不然怎么能吸引到女人为他奉献能量呢。那些充满活力的年轻小女生们对帅哥可是有着无穷的热情呢。"  
古舒达回忆了一下自己还穿着那身校服的当年，不得不承认，积达是对的。  
"祝你马到成功，再不提高能量的收集效率，贝利尔女王要不开心了。"  
"那是当然，我给他起名字叫拿喀索斯…"积达对自己的作品信心满满。

回到阴暗潮湿的城堡中属于自己的那个房间，古舒达脱下披风，松开领扣，一头躺倒在松软的大床上，盯着黑黝黝的天花板，扎着大红色蝴蝶结的女孩儿模糊的身影浮现眼前，恍惚中，记忆回到了那时年少，那时古舒达还不是黑暗帝国的高阶天王，那时，他还穿着跟刚那个拿喀索斯一样的芝中学校服…

三

…  
女孩子嗓音尖利的窃窃私语从下课他走出教室的那一刻起就开始一路跟随。他走到更衣柜前，打开标有"斋藤训"字样的那一扇。比预想中还要多的粉红色信纸雪片儿样的撒了一地，斋藤训微微叹口气，弯腰把它们都捡起来，丢进了垃圾箱，一眼也没有多看。

大踏步地走出校门，隐隐约约还有女孩儿们的叽叽喳喳传入耳中，不用回头他也知道，那些头脑简单的女生就在身后不远处跟着他，有时候还会有大胆的，追上来硬往他手里塞上些什么，他早已习惯了，收到的东西当然和更衣柜里的情信一个下场，都进了垃圾箱。

如往常一样，翻过公园的铁丝网，终于甩脱了身后的累赘，再走不远就到家了。

对斋藤训来说，这些庸脂俗粉一个个都俗不可耐，不管是被捧为校花的学姐还是刚入学的水嫩嫩的学妹们，跟他的女神相比，都会立刻黯然失色。对，他的女神，只属于他一个人的，梦中的女神。

斋藤训进到自己的房间，放下书包，拿起桌上的绘图册。翻开的那一页是他早上出门时画了一半的，画中的少女长长的头发披散着，只在脑后高高地扎着一个大大的蝴蝶结，身体饱满丰腴却又纤细柔软，只是面庞却模模糊糊，只能看到挺翘的鼻梁和小巧的嘴唇。

这就是他梦里的女神。他努力地想要在醒来的第一时间记录下女神的样子，却每次都徒劳无功，不管梦里的女神如何地生动如何地巧笑嫣然，到他落笔的时候，总是再记不起她的模样。往后翻，画册还剩下几页，就快用完了；往前翻，长发的少女或坐或卧，或正或侧，或兴高采烈，或典雅矜持，却都有一样，看不清脸庞。不过就算看不清脸庞，也能从画里感受到少女的美，而在画的作者看来，他才只画出了不到十分之一的神韵，他梦里的女神，要更加地夺人心魄，尤其是，在他进入青春期以后，梦里的女神越穿越清凉，让人不自觉就…

"该死！"斋藤训回忆着昨天梦里的画面，突然察觉到身体起了异样的反应，一边暗暗咒骂自己，一边倒到床上，牵起被子，把整个人都埋了进去，没几秒，又伸出手来，摸索着将绘图册也拽进了被窝里。

良久，随着一声隐忍的喘息，被子被掀开一角，露出了少年凌乱的头发，和释放后满足的睡颜。

…

四

"笃笃笃"阴冷潮湿的古堡中，指节敲在沉重的门扉上发出短促的声响，古舒达从睡梦中惊醒，蓦地睁开眼睛。  
自己居然在大白天睡过去了，这是多少年没有过的情况了，古舒达一边暗暗自嘲，一边试图回忆刚刚梦到了什么，结论就是，他只知道应该不是噩梦，因为直到梦醒的现在，情绪还能沉浸在久违的平静安详之中，仿佛不是置身阴暗的古堡，而是年少时属于自己的那个会在午后洒满阳光的房间，自己就在那样的阳光里，画着画，直到天色将晚…

"笃笃笃"敲门声又响了一遍。  
"谁？"古舒达收回思绪，扬声问道，同时翻身下床，整理下制服，打开房门。  
"是我，赛西达。"少年直到门开后才报上名来，还向着门后的人眨了下眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，好不诱人。  
可惜古舒达就像是没看到一样，还是一脸严肃，"找我有什么事吗？"  
美少年撇了撇嘴，让开一步，露出了身后的地面。那里躺倒着一位银发少年，看起来十五六岁的年纪，身上到处都是细小的伤口，估计是赛西达的杰作。

"喂，醒醒，快醒醒！你不是要找古舒达大人嘛，我带你来了你怎么还睡着！"赛西达一边说着，一边用坚硬的马靴头部去踢昏迷的少年，终于，少年的眉头皱了两皱，悠悠醒转。  
"我今天工作时候这小子闯了进来，吵着要我带他见'古舒达大人'，似乎是认识我们的人，问他哪里认识的，却不肯说，只是指名要见你。我用了好多办法也没问出个所以然，只好带来给你咯，你来问他说不定他会说呢。"赛西达见人醒来，也不再继续虐待他了，转头向古舒达介绍起情况。

五

"古舒达，新来的那家伙已经损失了我几员大将，连科罗拉都…"  
"毕竟是新手嘛，失误再所难免。"  
"可是…"  
"积达，要我说，当务之急还是要先弄清楚那个水手V的真面目，他的作战计划你也看过的，都不错的，可惜总是被水手V捣乱。"

"听说你新近鼓捣出了用电子载体制造妖魔的方法，要不试试看这个？"  
"…我去安排。先说好了，这是最后一次，如果再失败，我可不再管你什么黑暗商会的事了。"  
"好的。"

六

电脑少女战士露雅仍旧是败在了水手V手下，积达如他所说地退出了黑暗商会，天天窝在自己的房间里，计划着什么。  
"拿拉达也因为海碧丝的阵亡对我全权委托你运营黑暗商会颇有微词，基本不再过问商会的事情。而赛西达原本就更喜欢自己单独行动，这下，商会里剩下的，只有我们的人了，你要的条件都成熟了吧，谭普拉，不，应该叫你阿多尼斯才对。你，打算什么时候，兑现你的诺言呢？"高阶的天王坐在宝座上，脸部完全隐藏在黑暗中，看不清他的表情，但只听声音，就能让人感到巨大的压力。  
"古舒达大人，我已经确定水手V就住在东京，相信很快就会有结果的！"银色短发的年轻人单膝跪在地上，一手抚胸，信誓旦旦道。  
"你记住，我能让你活，就能让你死！"高阶的天王说完这句话，就打发年轻人出去了。

离开北极阴冷潮湿的宫殿，重新站在东京住处的落地窗前沐浴着明媚的阳光，阿多尼斯长长地舒了口气，但马上，眉头又拧在了一起。  
古舒达大人最后那句话，绝不是吓唬他的，取他的性命对于那位大人来说易如反掌，从前世起他就知道。但是有一件事，是现在的那位大人比不上他的，他有前世的记忆，而那位大人没有，这是他最大的优势。在那位大人眼皮子底下玩弄自己的小聪明无异于玩火，也许要不了多久火焰就会将自己反噬，可是他顾不了那么多，他一个人的力量太卑微，只有借助那位大人的力量，他才能取得跟女神并肩站立的资格…  
"如果古舒达大人知道我真正的打算，我一定会死的很惨吧。"阿多尼斯自嘲地笑了下，然后决定不去想这些事情了，回身打开通讯器："媚美庵，收集能量的事情进展顺利吗？"

七

当古堡沉重的门扉在银色短发的年轻人身后合上，原本隐藏在暗影中的高阶天王站起身来，一挥手，就移动到了万里之外的东京街头。  
古舒达感觉得到，阿多尼斯有事情瞒着他，他决定亲自到东京一看究竟。

那天赛西达将阿多尼斯带到他面前的时候，他本不想留他的，但只一句话，他便改变了主意。阿多尼斯对他说的是："我能找到你梦想的女神。"当时古舒达的心情可说是惊喜掺半。惊的是，阿多尼斯如何会知道自己被梦中的人所吸引？喜的，自然是自己长久的愿望，终于又有了转机。  
他记不清，是从什么时候开始，那个金发女孩儿，便一直出现在他的梦里，从小到大，伴随着他一起成长。是她，让他对现实中的姑娘都失去了兴趣；是她，在他傻里傻气地在梦中向她表白时，只是笑得倾国倾城，却不发一语，不置可否；也是她，在他决定加入黑暗王国那天，哭得梨花带雨，哭得他心都快要碎了…  
他想要加入黑暗王国，就是想要找到她啊，想要实实在在地将她拥入怀里。因为贝利尔女王说过，黑暗王国重回地上的那天，他们的愿望，都会实现。  
可是为什么，为什么她却哭得那么伤心？每次入梦，总是她哭泣的脸，渐渐地，他害怕梦见她，渐渐地，她就真的从他的梦里消失了…他原本以为，是他的女神对他失望了，所以离开了他。在阿多尼斯出现之前，他的而且确是这么想的。

八

古舒达从隐蔽的小巷子里踱出来，左右张望一下，确认没有人注意到自己。干净的白衬衫加深色西裤，褪去黑暗王国高阶天王制服的古舒达同东京街头随处可见的普普通通的年轻人没什么两样。  
他原本也就是这样的一个普通人，就出生在这个城市，生长在这个城市，在这里念了小学、中学、高中，直到父亲去世后被母亲送到京都去念大学。

在一幢西式雕花大门的宅院前，古舒达停住了脚步。"怎么会不自觉地就回到这里了呢？"他轻声问自己。这是他从小长大的地方，就是在这里东馆二楼最南端的房间，他为他的女神画像，画满了厚厚十几本画册。

正在古舒达犹豫着要不要进去的时候，一位管家模样的中年人走了出来，恭恭敬敬地叫了声，"少爷"。古舒达只觉得这位管家有点面善，却想不起是在什么时候什么地方见过他。他在这个家里的时候，还是笠叔在做管家。  
"少爷先去房间休息一下吧，我叫厨房做你爱吃的点心。"管家模样的中年人一边说着，一边做了个请的手势，鬼使神差地，古舒达便跟着他走了进去，走进了这个他十多年未曾回来过的家。

"少爷，您今天难得地回来这么早啊。"管家一边前面带路，一边絮叨着。  
管家的话里似乎有什么不和谐的地方，可是古舒达还没来得及细想，便被走廊上的先祖画像吸引了注意力。倒数第二张画的是他的父亲，一个目光慈祥的中年男人，花白着头发，身材微胖。这幅画是古舒达当年亲手挂上的。再走两步，古舒达驻足在最后一张画像前。这幅画上是一位女性，面带微笑，装扮得体，优雅，知性，还有，和他一样的，银发灰瞳。  
「画像会挂在这里，难道她，已经过世了？」古舒达脸上的表情有点儿复杂。  
"说起来，夫人过世已经快一年了啊，请少爷还是节哀顺变吧。"一旁的管家揣度着"少爷"驻足于此的心情，用一点儿也不哀悼的语气，说着套话。  
"一年了吗…"古舒达喃喃自语道。这个女人，这个给了他生命又抛弃了他的女人，原来已经不在这个世界上了啊！而他才刚刚知道。本来还打算，在黑暗王国统治地球以后，再回到她面前，慢慢地折磨她，冷着眼，看着她跪在地上向自己求饶，而自己，却永不原谅她…  
现在，这一切都不可能再发生了。

"少爷，请用茶点。"低眉顺目的女仆捧上精致的红木茶盘，一杯红茶，一块蛋糕。古舒达正想心事想得入神，随手端起杯子，饮了一大口。  
但是下一秒他就把那口茶全喷了出来。"你到底放了多少糖！"古舒达狠狠地瞪了女仆一眼。  
"啊，少爷…你不是一直嫌不够甜么…"女仆努力往墙角退去，懦懦地说，神色戚惶。  
"我喝茶从不…"只吼出了半句，古舒达突然怔住了。作为这个家的少爷的他，早已被取代了啊！从进门起的不和谐感，管家，茶，女仆…都只因为，他们叫的，并不是他啊！

古舒达猛然转身，向着东馆跑去。砰地一声撞开曾经属于自己的房间，内里的陈设全是陌生的模样。  
"哈，哈哈！"古舒达一边狂笑着，一边走进屋里，四处打量。他看到了壁炉上摆着的小小的相框，里面是一张全家福，有他的妈妈，他的叔叔，却没有他的爸爸，也没有他，只有另一个，长得跟他有八分相似的少年。"果然…哈哈哈！"古舒达笑得眼泪都快出来了。  
"少爷！"面善的管家气喘吁吁地跟了上来，后面陆陆续续跑上来不少仆人，有女的也有男的，有些人手里还拿着家伙。  
"滚开，谁是你家少爷！"古舒达一拳把管家打出去七八步远，跟在管家后面的人慌忙散开又小心翼翼围上来，你看看我，我看看你，都希望别人带头，才敢对"少爷"动粗。  
"哼。"古舒达对这些胆小鬼嗤之以鼻，随意地挥拳抬腿，立马又倒下了一片。

从东馆一路打到主馆，古舒达越打越是兴起，下手也越来越重，仿佛要把十年来的不满和不甘一次性发泄出来。  
"哈哈哈，你造下那么多孽，却轻轻松松便寿终正寝了，哪有这么便宜！"古舒达声嘶力竭地吼道，同时积聚起全身的力量，全部灌注到右手，狠狠地朝着先祖画廊中最后一幅图挥去。

九

「我的…愿望绳链…"」  
遍地金黄的银杏道上，少年倾尽感情的一吻，她的手腕、他的脚腕，两条愿望绳链同时断开。  
—当绳链断了，愿望便可成真。  
「愿望成真…可是，我还没有对绳链许下愿望呢…」

"这是，我最后一次打架了，老师！"少年放开女孩儿的手，转身又投入了不良份子的斗殴之中。  
女孩儿留在原地，久久不能回神。「熟悉的感觉…让人全身充满力量的…感觉…」

"美奈，振作一点！"终于，一只额头上有着月牙印记的白猫将女孩儿拉回现实。  
"啊，是亚提密斯。对了，我水手V还要消灭敌人呢！"  
向着变身笔喊出口号，女孩儿变身成水手V，冲入了失去理智的斗殴人群中。  
"喂！你们，不要再打架了！"

"金星威力，爱之新月光线，洒下来吧！"妖异的女人在新月光线的照射下灰飞烟灭，激斗正酣的人群瞬间都停了下来。

"不可以，再打架了哦。"水手V向着茫然的人群呼喊，眼角的余光里，看得到，银发的男人，透过漫天洒落的银杏叶，默默注视着自己。  
「啊…熟悉的感觉，又来了。熟悉的感觉，悲伤的感觉…好想哭…  
「明明是胜利了，为什么却会流泪呢？  
「眼泪，好讨厌…眼睛都花了，居然会看到两个学长。不能哭，水手V不可以流泪的！  
「还是快离开这里吧…不想让他看到我的眼泪…」

十

「水手V，金发、大红的蝴蝶结，难道…」  
"古舒达大人，再次请您原谅，媚美庵她…"银色短发的年轻人狼狈不堪地跪在那里，祈求着，声音都有些发抖。  
「吵死了…」

"滚。"古舒达听到自己的声音说。

"居然，被那个小鬼…"古舒达愤恨地握紧了拳头。  
他从曾经的家里出来后，就去了媚美庵行动的现场，打算亲临一线，看一看阿多尼斯背着他在耍什么花样。然而，在飘落的银杏叶中，他看到了意料之外的一幕：与他有八分相似的少年，正吻着一位姑娘，而在少年转头跑开之后，那位姑娘居然变身成为水手V，更要命的是，虽然水手V戴着面具，看不清容貌，但是那金发、蝴蝶结、鼻子、嘴巴，甚至身形，都与他梦里的女孩儿，一模一样。

战斗结束后，古舒达本想跟上去，探清楚水手V的真实身份，无奈被玩耍的小孩撞了上来，待他安抚好因为看到他而吓得差点儿哭出来的小孩子再想追上去的时候，哪里还寻得到她的身影。

"那个小鬼好像叫她'老师'，是他们学校的老师么？再去一趟东京吧。"

十一

在曾经的母校门口，古舒达拦住了一位黑色短发的女生："请问，这是你们学校的老师吗？"他亮出手里的画像。  
"啊，这是小冈老师吧！你画的真好，真像！"女生毫无防备地就透露出了他需要的资讯。"老师应该还在那边的家政课教室，你可以去那里找她。"  
"谢谢。"古舒达微微一笑，扶了扶墨镜，便向女孩儿指的方向去了。在他身后，一个金发扎着大红蝴蝶结的小小身影奔跑而来："阿光，让你久等了～"  
"美奈子，你好慢啊。"  
"哈哈，我去便利店买饮料了，排球训练完要补充水分嘛！"  
两个姑娘挽起手，说说笑笑地走了。  
"美奈我跟你说啊，刚在学校门口有一个帅哥跟我说话嘢！"  
"帅哥？有多帅？有斋藤学长帅么？"  
"我是没见过你那个斋藤学长啦，但是我觉得肯定没有这个帅。那气质，啧啧，不是高中生能有的。我本来以为是个严肃的人呢，但是笑起来的时候却很温柔。"  
"阿光好诈，你应该拖住他等我来的嘛！"  
"谁叫你动作那么慢…"

十二

古舒达至少已经在教室门口站了十分钟，而教室里那个忙碌着整理学生作品的姑娘仍旧是一无所觉。不说在她身上感受不到丝毫特殊能力者的气息，单就她这迟钝的感官，古舒达几乎已经完全排除了她是水手V的可能，虽然他自己都没有注意到，他在潜意识中将水手V和感觉敏锐行动敏捷划上等号，并不是依靠下属汇报上来的资料。  
"你好。"古舒达决定还是搭上几句话，一来是证明一下自己的判断，二来，也许能再获得些意料之外的线索。  
"啊，你好！"小冈老师终于发现教室门口多了一个人，"你…"  
"我叫斋藤训，舍弟昨天给您添麻烦了，我是专程来道歉的。"  
"啊，你是斋藤同学的哥哥吧！你们长得还真像啊！我刚差点就认错了呢，正想问斋藤同学怎么回学校来啦，还好你先开口了，不然我要闹大笑话了。"  
活泼生动的笑容，滔滔不绝的话语，应该是个性格很好的姑娘，古舒达在心里默默评价到。  
"啊，我一直说个不停，都忘了让你坐了。"年轻的老师终于意识到自己的待客不周，一边让座一边问道，"斋藤同学一直是我们班上的好学生，他现在在高中成绩也一定还很好吧？"  
"啊，还好。"古舒达随口答道。看来她并不知道心目中的好学生早已成了不良少年，那么昨天变成水手V的姑娘确实不是面前这一位了，古舒达在心中下了定论。  
「但至少是在认识她的人中间，不然怎么会偏偏变成她的模样呢？」古舒达这样想着，便这样问了："不知道老师认识的人里面，是否有水手V这号人物呢？"古舒达故意压低了声音，同时直视着年轻女老师的眼睛，用上了些许暗示技巧。  
"啊…没有，我不认识水手V，只是听学生们谈起过她。"年轻老师的话语突然失去了刚刚活泼的语调，变得平平淡淡。  
"那么，再见啦，老师。还有，你今天没有见过我。"古舒达伸手在冈本老师的额头上轻轻一点，她便软软地向后倒去。  
一旦没有了利用价值，古舒达便不再多看她一眼，转身走了出去。

十三

"—美奈！我已经想说很久了！你有一个重大的使命，明白吗？！所以不许谈恋爱！"会说人话的白猫一脸严肃，对他的主人谆谆说教，可他的主人依旧是一副不以为然的模样："讨厌，亚提密斯，我又不是非要跟刚那个人怎么样…况且真正喜欢的人还没有出现，你大可放心～"说完，又徜徉在粉红色的少女情怀白日梦中，没有注意到，白猫看着她的眼神，愈发地深邃哀伤，它又想起了皇冠游戏厅地下司令室中与"首领"的对话。

…  
"首领，我看到那个人了。"白猫低垂着眼睑，"刚刚我去接美奈放学没接到，无意中看到的，那个人从她们学校的教学楼里走出来…"  
闪烁的电脑屏幕上有一个模糊的人影，合成的电子音回应着亚提密斯的话："那个人？就是美奈前世…"  
"对，就是他。我很确定就是他，这次不是斋藤学长那种长相相似的，的的确确就是他本人。"  
"这么说，他们也都转世到这个世界了啊…"  
"首领，他们会不会已经…"白猫忐忑不安地问道。  
"很有可能。"电子音回答的很迅速。  
"那美奈子…！"白猫不自觉地提高了音量，急切道。它原本是希望能听到否定的回答的吧。  
电子音沉默了很久，只短短地叹了句："…可怜的孩子们…"就又复归沉默，连带着，白猫也陷入了沉默之中，整个司令室就只剩下了电脑和机器运行时发出的细微声响。

望着已经兴高采烈玩起电子游戏的美奈子，亚提密斯默默地祈祷着："不要，不要见面，不要想起来，这样你就可以一直保持这样无忧无虑的笑容。不要恋爱，就不会受伤…"

十四

断壁残垣，少女撕心裂肺的呼喊。  
阿多尼斯回望着自己刚刚跑过来的方向，眼中满是不舍，但最终他还是咬咬牙，抛开了软弱的表情："已经没有时间了…趁古舒达大人没有发现之前，牺牲自己，唤起她更多的记忆，也许，这样能在她心中占据一个小小的角落吧…咳咳"一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了他的遐想。"肋骨断了…吗？"阿多尼斯咧了咧嘴角，笑得很勉强。在黑暗王国的古堡中挨了那么一顿打，刚刚躲倒下的横梁时候又撞上了墙壁，这个身体，看来是快要撑不住了。  
"哒哒哒"，高跟鞋敲击在大理石地面上的声音，有人向着这里来了。阿多尼斯擦干净嘴角的血迹，站起身来，拼上自己所有的意志力，伪装出一幅从容的模样。

"你没事吧，金星公主。"阿多尼斯微笑着说。礼节性的问候，也带有试探的意味。  
"我不是什么公主…我是…守护金星的战士，水手维纳斯！我是为了守护一个重要的人物而生存的战士！"金发的少女握紧双手，神色坚毅。  
「坚定的神色，肯定的话语，很好，这样，很好。」阿多尼斯拿出事先准备好的剧本，递到女孩儿手中："进行高潮迭起的拍摄吧。  
"从公主被抛弃了，丧失记忆之后，又被带回祖国那一幕开始。  
"由公主念台词—"

美奈子心中充满疑惑，茫然地顺着他的指示，念出台词："这里，是我真正的祖国—"  
"不对，你所爱的国家，你所爱的人民，都已经不存在了！被敌人灭亡了…"阿多尼斯上前一步，将女孩儿搂在怀里，胸前传来剧烈的疼痛，他也不在乎。「真好，能这样拥着你，真好…我期盼这一天，盼了那么久，那么久…」  
"别再说了！"美奈子回过神来，一把推开搂住自己的人，急切地问出一连串问题："A！你到底是什么人？！你为什么会知道我出生在金星！？"  
"我是—阿多尼斯。是爱慕你，应该和你坠入情网的，你的梦幻恋人…"阿多尼斯摘下了面具。「我确实是爱慕着你啊！从很久很久以前就…至于其他的，这么一个小小的谎，神会原谅我的吧…」  
"前世的我，是个没有级别的边防战士…  
"那时我就在想，只要命运的齿轮有一个出错，也许我们早已坠入情网…  
"当我再次转世，这一次，我的身份终于升级到能够这样和你一决胜负了。  
"可是，命运只有一种…"

「金色的光芒，好温暖，这就是你的温度么…  
「命运，只有一种，我永远触不到你，就结束生命…  
「接受我最后的占卜吧，命运就是叫你继续战斗下去啊！不要犹豫，不要神伤，不要，爱上他，不要…」


	2. 15-28

十五

古舒达站在破碎的落地窗前，手里拿着一份简历，照片上的姑娘天真无邪地笑着，姓名那一栏写着—"爱野美奈子"。  
这是早上审讯阿多尼斯的时候他交出来的。  
凌晨收到的一份报告，让古舒达再也无法容忍，他抓了阿多尼斯，吊在古堡阴冷的地牢里。

…  
古舒达看着强忍着痛不肯求饶的年轻人，不免对他的骨气生起一丝赞许。  
"你们出去吧。"古舒达示意手下的小妖魔放开阿多尼斯，估计内伤颇重的阿多尼斯摇摇晃晃站立不住，一个趔趄，便栽倒在了地上。  
"我给了你多少信任你自己心里有数，你说要杀死芬迪换取水手V的信任我准了，你要做偶像出风头我也由着你，甚至你拖延了这么久才告诉我你找到了她—"古舒达看了眼手里的简历—这是刚刚阿多尼斯应召前来时第一时间交给他的，估计是期盼着以此平息他的怒火，可惜盘算错了—继续说道："—也并不是不可原谅，只要你付出了相应的代价…但是，你居然妄想对她出手…"古舒达掷下一张照片，锋利的纸片截断年轻人银色的发丝，斜斜地钉在他眼前的地上。  
阿多尼斯费力地调整眼睛的焦距，终于看清了照片的内容—金发的少女睁大眼睛，一脸不可思议地接受自己的亲吻—不禁微笑起来。  
"你们前世，确实是一对相爱的情侣…"银发的年轻人抬起眼直视台阶上的高阶天王，"是我痴心妄想，我一直爱慕着她，可她都不知道…"  
听到这里，古舒达突然心情好好，连脸上的线条都柔和了下来，嘴角牵起一抹微笑。  
"但是…在她心中，还有比你更重要的人呢！为了那个人，你们前世才会反目成仇！在那场，地球王子和月亮公主相爱所引发的战争中，你，就是她亲手杀死的！…咳咳"阿多尼斯眼中渐炽的狂热被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断。待到喘匀气息，他轻轻笑着，说道，"我给你最后一个占卜吧…这一世，你们依旧无法获得幸福，你依旧要死在她的手上…"  
"谢谢你的坦诚相告，至于我们的结局，就不劳你操心了…"古舒达走到年轻人身前，阿多尼斯死死盯住他手里的狭长形武器，瞳孔中映射出金属的寒芒。

可是最终古舒达的剑还是没能落在阿多尼斯身上，来自贝利尔女王的号令让他不得不暂时离开，去听候积达死后女王对王国人事安排的调整，等他回到地牢的时候，阿多尼斯已经不在那里了。  
「愚蠢的女人，即使成了妖魔，也还保有着与生俱来的愚蠢…」愚蠢的琳琳居然趁自己离开的时候协助阿多尼斯越狱让古舒达大为恼火，而她最终又是死在了阿多尼斯手上这件事让古舒达反而想笑，笑她的愚蠢，笑她的不自量力。  
「愚蠢的女人死了，打着小算盘的男人也死了，留下这么个烂摊子…」古舒达巡视着这个曾经的安维斯坦克斯集团的摄影棚，考虑着下一步的行动，直到…

"你好！你是这里的工作人员么？"  
古舒达抬起头，少女的身形背对着夕阳，灿烂的金发被描上血色的边缘，天真而又残忍，那一瞬间，他有种似曾相识的感觉。  
"请问…你是这里的工作人员么？我钱不够买机票…能送我回东京么？"少女略带羞涩地又问了一遍。  
"不胜荣幸。"古舒达脸上绽开了一个超大号的他这辈子从未有过的温柔笑容。

十六

废墟一片的摄影棚外，美奈子已经徘徊了许久。她有好多疑问，阿多尼斯自取灭亡式的绵软攻击，临死前刻意透露出的敌人名号—"黑暗王国"、"四天王"，还有自己模模糊糊忆起的前世…每一个都够她纠结一阵子，但是显然这都不是当下最重要的事情。当下最重要的是，她要怎么回家！？她兜里只有可怜的一点点零花钱，而找她来拍电影的公司—社长和头牌演员刚刚被她消灭掉—还有人能站出来付她的回程路费么？  
"亚提密斯，里面似乎有人！Lucky～～回程机票有着落了！"发觉废墟中有了人活动的迹象，美奈子喜形于色，抛下忠诚的白猫伙伴就奔了进去，还没跑近就叫了起来："你好！你是这里的工作人员么？"

那人转过身来的一瞬间，对美奈子来说好像拉长了十倍百倍一般，凌乱的记忆画面一下子都被点亮了，虽然有战场上拔剑相向的苦涩，但更多的是甜蜜的片段—地球王宫花园里他的调笑她的羞涩，假面舞会上他的邀请她的欢颜，雅雷史安城外他教她骑马她却只敢藏在他的怀里，还有前世那短暂又宝贵的共同作战时光，她为挑灯夜思的他披上毛毯…红晕悄然爬上了美奈子的脸颊，为她的丽色更增娇艳。男人直视的目光让她喜悦也让她害羞，想要说些什么来摆脱这样的窘境："请问…你是这里的工作人员么？我钱不够买机票…能送我回东京么？"

"不胜荣幸。"

十七

"美奈子，不要跟那个人走太近！他很可能是敌人！"趁着被塞入行李箱前的机会，亚提密斯抓紧时间对她的主人再次强调。  
"阿训才不是敌人呢！是他买机票送我们回东京的嘢，是恩人还差不多。"美奈子反驳。  
"可是…"亚提密斯还想说点什么，可是后半句话被美奈子"嘭"的一声关在了行李箱中。她知道亚提密斯想说什么，不就是在那个时机出现在那个摄影棚里，还一口就叫出了自己的名字等等很值得怀疑么，可是作为安维斯坦克斯集团的工作人员出现在那里和知道公司现在正在拍的电影的女主角名字不是很正常的事情么！  
"呼—"美奈子拉着把手把行李箱立起来，长长地出了口气。「…虽然时机确实过于巧合了，其他的工作人员呢？真的会有"工作人员"从那场战斗中生还，然后还要回去那个地方么？而且…他什么都没问就答应送我们回日本…」  
"不会的不会的！"美奈子用力地摇了摇头，拉起行李箱，打开房门走了出去。  
她相信他，他一定不会伤害她的，即使是记忆里那拔剑相向的一幕，最终，他也是调转剑刃，插入了自己的身体…

…  
"别哭，维纳斯，别哭…咳咳…我失败了，美达利的洗脑比预想中的要难以反抗…所以我只能…咳咳"银发的男人躺倒在金发的女孩儿怀里，胸口被一柄长剑贯穿，鲜红的血液沿着血槽涌出来，浸湿了他的制服和斗篷。  
被唤作维纳斯的女孩儿低着头看不清表情，只看到大滴大滴的泪珠儿断了线似的掉落下来，砸在她的手上，他的脸上。  
"刚刚，伤到你了，痛么？"男人艰难地伸出右手，想要抚摸女孩儿的脸颊，那里有浅浅的一道血痕。  
女孩儿抓住男人的手，贴上自己的面颊，"我不疼，一点都不疼！可是你…"刚开口，就已经泣不成声。  
"我已经做错太多，是我们太过自负，害了王子跟公主…咳咳…现在这样很好，对于我，是种解脱。"鲜血开始从他口中涌出来，男人说话的声音越来越微弱，他费力地吞了几口月亮上微薄的空气，凝聚起最后的一点力气："维纳斯，别哭了…你的事情还没有做完…还有敌人等着你去消灭，还有伙伴…等着你…一起…战…"话没说完，他便闭上了眼睛，抬起的右手，也从女孩儿手中滑落，无力地垂在身侧。  
女孩儿最后紧紧拥抱了银发的男人一下，擦干眼泪，放下尚还温热的身体，让他平躺着，细心地为他整理了鬓边的发丝，"…古舒达，你说得对。我现在没有时间哭泣。"然后，缓慢却坚定地直起身来，握紧那把梦幻银水晶之剑，向着不远处正与伙伴们战成一团的贝利尔走去。

美奈子走出酒店大门的时候，那个自称叫斋藤训的男人已经在等着她了。  
"没有落下东西吧。"男人问道，同时体贴地接过行李箱。  
他的手无意间擦过她的小指，她又想起昨天晚上他们饭后散步时…  
"没，没什么重要的东西。"美奈子觉得自己的脸颊又开始发烧了，连话都有点说不清楚。

…  
昨晚两人在酒店的餐厅用完晚餐，美奈子提出出去走走，嘴上说是为了饭后消食，其实是不想回去听亚提密斯的碎碎念。从进了酒店房间到美奈子关上门把它锁在屋里出来吃晚饭之前，它一直在念叨，历数斋藤训的所谓疑点，她实在是听得烦了。

"啊，那个包子好像很好吃的样子！"看到路边一家小店铺门前排着长队，美奈子双眼放光。  
"晚饭没有吃饱么？"她身边的银发男人调侃地问道，但是脚下却一点儿也没有迟疑，径直走过去排在了队伍的末尾。

看着捧着包子吃得一脸满足的女孩儿，古舒达一边无奈地笑着，一边伸手拭去她嘴角溢出的汤汁。  
女孩显然没有料到他会有这样的动作，往后缩了一下，古舒达也察觉到了不妥，收回了手来，"对不起。"说完就扭头看路以掩饰自己的尴尬。

「他记不记得前世的事情呢…」美奈子看着正在开车的斋藤训，默默地想，「要是记得的话，昨天不会那么拘谨吧，后来直到回到酒店，都没再说什么话…但要是不记得…他为何这样平白无故地帮助我…难道，真的像亚提密斯说的那样？」

"昨天睡得还好么？"注意到女孩儿一直看着自己，古舒达觉得还是随便说点儿什么的好。说起来他这二十几年都没正经谈过恋爱，对女孩子的心思还真是把握不住。明明一开始都很自然，自然到他甚至误以为他们已经是一对相处多年的情侣，但在他触碰她的一瞬间她却又开始躲闪。  
"啊，嗯。"美奈子被打断沉思，都没听清楚男人问的什么问题，只得语焉不详地答道。  
"很抱歉这么早就叫你起来，订票太仓促了，只有大清早的一班飞东京的飞机还有位置，而这个城市的早高峰又是出了名的堵车厉害，估计我们要花不少时间在去机场的路上了。"古舒达一边说着，一边偷眼去看副驾驶座上的女孩儿。这就是他梦里的女孩儿啊，他那么想见她，他有那么多话想要对她讲，他的期盼，他的仰慕，他的爱恋…可真见到了，却又不知从何说起…  
"啊，没关系。"美奈子口上说着没事却被自己一个大大的哈欠彻底出卖了。  
"再睡会儿吧，到机场还要很久。"古舒达趁等红灯的空当伸手捞起扔在后座上的外套，递给哈欠连天的姑娘。  
"哦…好。"美奈子接过外套披在身上。嗅着外套上淡淡的男性气息，美奈子思绪更乱了，胡乱把脸埋进外套里，不再去看他。

绿灯亮了，古舒达从用外套把自己裹成一团的女孩儿身上收回视线。  
「她会记得我么？」古舒达心里没底。  
古舒达相信阿多尼斯说的他们前世是相爱的情侣这件事，不然，他为何梦中都是她的身影呢。但是对于前世的他们到底是怎样相识、怎样相处，他却一点印象也没有，完全无法参考。有心想要表白，又怕唐突了佳人，更怕佳人会如他曾经梦到的那样，不给他答案…

车子并不颠簸，可美奈子依旧无法入睡。他就在她身边，她却为何迟迟不能开口说喜欢？这一点都不像她了。

"你任何时候都不是真心，你总是挑选比恋爱更重要的东西…"阿多尼斯的脸浮现在眼前，来来回回只是这一句话。

「不，才不是呢！」金发的女孩儿霍地坐直身子，像是下了很大的决心。银发的男人感受到身旁的动静，看了她一眼，又转回头去，只是双唇似乎抿得更紧了，目光也更加深邃起来。

美奈子深深地吸了口气，他不记得前世的事情，她可以告诉他啊，再说，即使没有记忆，她相信自己还是会喜欢上他的，自己之前会被斋藤学长吸引，不是很好地说明了这一点么。再者说，如果能够确定他记得她喜欢她，说不定还可以减轻亚提密斯对他的疑虑…

古舒达在内心中把自己鄙视了个遍，年纪大了更加胆小了么，即使被拒绝又怎么样呢？！不开口确实永不会失望，但是不开口又如何得到回应呢。

"我—""我—"两个人同时看向对方，同时开口，又同时闭上嘴别开目光。

"你…你先说好啦。"美奈子红着脸，双手不安地揉搓着衣角。  
"还是你先说吧，女士优先。"古舒达再一次鄙视自己，居然能想到这么烂的借口，如果她是识破了自己的企图要让他趁早死心他是不是还要装作不屑的样子取笑她说她想多了…

"我喜欢你—"美奈子没再客气，直视着银发男人，说出了告白的话语，错过这个机会她不知道自己何时才能再鼓起勇气。

内心正在疯狂吐槽自己的古舒达有点不相信自己的耳朵，他居然，居然听到了女神对他的告白，他不是在做梦吧！

狠狠地咬了咬下唇，清晰的痛感让古舒达认识到自己确实不是在做梦，他缓缓降低车速，靠边停好。

「他该不会是生气了吧！」美奈子被男人的表情和动作吓到了，「喂喂，被本姑娘喜欢就那么可怕么！早知道当年你说喜欢我的时候我就不该理你！哼！」

…  
"我要去找公主了，你让开！"  
"小公主在王子那里，安全很有保障的，你不用担心她。"  
"…你不用去值班么？你家王子还真是仁慈，要是我早开除你了。"  
"我早就请好假了啊，所有你来的时候，都是我的假期。"  
"为什么？！这么无理的要求你家王子居然准了？！"  
"因为我喜欢你啊！"  
"嘎？"

美奈子的脑海中正在闪回前世的片段，不期然那张与记忆中相同的脸已经欺到了面前，男人低沉的嗓音在耳边响起："你说的是真的么？你喜欢我。"  
"啊，嗯。我…"美奈子还想再重复一次，却被男人竖起的食指制止住。  
"女孩子不要随便说这样的话。"  
「啊…他果然是不记得我们之前…」美奈子眼中的光暗了下去。  
"以后不准再跟别的人说了哦。"他在"别的人"三个字上加重了语气。  
「咦—这是什么意思？」美奈子眼中的光又亮了起来。  
"美奈子，我爱你。"  
男人温暖的大手覆上少女的左脸，这一次，她没有闪躲。

"唔…阿训。"  
"嗯？"  
"嗯…呜，人家有点喘不过气了。"  
"哦…"

古舒达恋恋不舍地离开女孩儿柔嫩的唇瓣，又俯身在女孩儿的鼻尖和额头各印下一吻，这才放开双手，再次握回方向盘上。  
女孩儿脸颊红红，双唇濡湿，煞是好看。怕自己经受不起诱惑再次吻下去误了时间，古舒达捡起滑落在座位边的外套扔到女孩儿头上，把那可以撩起火来的容颜盖了起来，然后再次发动了汽车。  
"嘻嘻。"女孩儿从外套下钻出头来，笑得一脸得意。  
"再睡会儿吧，到了我叫你。"古舒达宠溺地揉了揉女孩儿的小脑袋。  
"嗯。"美奈子阖上双眼，很快就睡着了，嘴角都流下了口水，还挂着满足的微笑。

再次上路，依旧是他在开车，她在睡着，可心情，却已经完全不一样了。

十八

"咦？你不跟我一起回东京么？"美奈子瞪大眼睛看着在检票口前止住脚步的斋藤训，他两手空空，既没有机票，也没有行李。  
"我在这边还有点事情要处理，晚两天回去。"斋藤训微笑着解释道。  
"那我可以等你啊！"美奈子气呼呼地嘟起嘴来，不一起回去不能早点说么，到了机场才要把人家丢下。  
"我会尽快处理完这边的事情去找你的，你再不回去你父母要担心了。"斋藤训一脸歉意，又给了美奈子一个大大的拥抱。  
美奈子无法反驳，安维斯坦克斯集团倒闭的新闻怕是爸妈已经看到了，她再不回去妈妈该要报警了吧。  
"那你早点儿回来啊，回来第一时间要来跟我报到接我放学，知道么！"美奈子只得妥协，紧紧地抱了下刚刚确立关系的男朋友，然后从他怀里抬起头来，双手抓住他前襟的衣服，直视着他的眼睛说道，仿佛他不答应她就不打算松手一样。  
"好，后天你放学时我一定准时出现在你面前。"斋藤训宠溺地刮了刮小女友的鼻头，满口答应着。

女孩儿验过票以后还是三步一回头地冲他挥手，古舒达也面带微笑地不断挥手回应着，直到目送女孩儿的身影消失，他长长地出了口气。好在她没有过多纠缠，不然，叫他一个非法入境者，怎么大摇大摆地过海关？  
「先回趟城堡吧。」他这么想着，也这么做了。

一下子从阳光灿烂的地方移动到漆黑一片的北极城堡里，古舒达有片刻恍惚，「才在太阳下待了几天啊，这就不适应了么？」  
等眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗的环境，古舒达举步向着宫殿深处走去，推开一扇又一扇沉重的石门，在第七扇后面，躺着他的兄弟。

"你这两天都去哪里了。"看到有人进来，赛西达只是抬眼问了句，就又低下头去，恢复原本的姿势，垂首靠坐在水晶棺旁。  
"我去处理阿多尼斯的后事。"古舒达看着水晶棺里焦黑的同袍答道。  
"需要这么久么？"少年的问题让古舒达略有些尴尬，不过好在少年只是顺口抱怨一下，不等他回答，就继续说了下去，"拿拉达已经着手接替积达的工作了，我们四天王少了一个，还能叫四天王么…"  
"…积达…一定还会复活的。"古舒达走过去，靠着少年坐下。他们四个人从进入黑暗王国就在一起，亲如兄弟，积达死了，他也很不好受，尤其是，杀死积达的，也是水手战士，同水手V一样的水手战士…"还没有证据表明她们是一伙儿的"是他唯一能说服自己不要多想的理由。  
"我们真的有前世么？"少年沉默半晌，突然问了这么一句。  
"？"古舒达一时摸不着头脑，不知道少年何以问起这个。  
"阿多尼斯是前世认识我们的吧…"少年转过头来，"我跟拿拉达通过水晶球看了积达最后的一战，他曾说，对那个黑色长发的少女，有种莫名的熟悉。"少年停顿片刻，将头埋入双膝之间，环抱的臂膀阻碍着声音的传播，不过古舒达还是听得清楚，少年说的是："其实我对那个短发的女孩儿也有这样的感觉。"  
"你们的前世，确实是一对相爱的情侣…"古舒达想起来阿多尼斯曾经这么说过，可惜他现在无法再去找阿多尼斯求证更多了。  
「…积达和赛西达他们，在前世也有自己喜欢的女孩儿么？」古舒达不由得猜测，可是叫他如何说得出口—你们可能是前世的爱侣，而现在却要杀个你死我活—他也只是道听途说。甚至连阿多尼斯的说法，他都不敢去跟美奈子求证…他贪恋她的笑容她的明媚，他只敢顶着斋藤训这个名字站在她身旁，假装他是个普通人，而她也不是什么水手战士…  
"即使有前世，也一定是宿世的敌人吧！"少年不知道何时已经站起身来，一边这么说着，一边握起右手重重地敲在水晶棺上，仿佛要吸引里面的人的注意。"积达，我一定会为你报仇的！"少年的眼中，有晶莹的泪光在闪烁。  
古舒达轻轻地叹了口气，不知道是叹少年的重情，还是叹自己的寡义。  
空荡荡的大殿里，三个人都再不发一语。

十九

「今天的警察真的好多啊。」白猫亚提密斯小心躲闪着行人，捡路边隔离带或矮墙上空旷的地方走去，赶着去接它的主人放学。不过最后它还是晚了一步，只能再一次眼睁睁看着它的主人开心地扑进那个男人的怀抱，然后两个人说说笑笑着走远了。

"咦，这不是美奈的猫么。"与亚提密斯一样目送那两个人走远的黑色短发女孩儿回过头看到正在发呆的白猫，弯下身子把它抱了起来。  
"喵～"亚提密斯乖巧地往女孩儿怀里蹭了蹭。  
"你也在担心美奈子吗？"亚提密斯听到女孩儿轻柔的声音，"那个男人真的喜欢美奈么？他之前来过学校，拿着小冈老师的画像，还没多久…这件事我该告诉美奈么？他跟美奈到底是什么时候认识的，怎么突然间就如此亲密了…"女孩儿以为自己是在自言自语，可怀里的白猫一句不落地都听了进去。

"首领，对不起，今天我赶去的时候美奈已经跟那个人走了，有那个人在场我不好开口叫她。"皇冠游戏厅地下的司令室里，候着黑猫和三个女孩儿离开，白猫来到控制台前，按了几个按钮，对电脑那边的人道，"我现在就通知她赶去D国使馆？"  
"没有关系啦，D国使馆那边，有三名新战士和露娜，不会有什么问题的。"电脑那边的声音回答。  
"可是…"亚提密斯还想说些什么，却被电子音打断了。  
"美奈子一个人忙了那么久了，就当给她放几天假吧。亚提密斯你也趁现在好好休息一下，以后的战斗，会更加激烈。"  
"是。"亚提密斯垂首应答。  
"倒是有一件事，我想与你商量一下。"电脑合成的声音听起来也略有些迟疑。  
"请首领训示。"白猫面容肃穆。  
"…是关于美奈子，和月亮公主的事情。我想让美奈子…"

二十

美奈子今天心情十分不好，连社团活动都请了假，早早就在校门口候着了。  
昨天亚提密斯跟她说的时候她还不信，以为又是它想出的骗她跟阿训分手的新方法，没想到今天问了阿光，原来是确有其事。  
「给别的女人画像，还画那么好，真是气死人了！」美奈子咬牙切齿，正想着待会儿要给那个人什么教训，只觉头顶一暗，那个人已近在眼前。  
"怎么臭着一张脸，等很久了吗？我好像没有迟到吧。"斋藤训笑眯眯地凑近美奈子。  
"哼。"美奈子瞪了他一眼，把他从自己的前进路线上推开，甩开大步向芝公园的方向走去，斋藤训一头雾水，只得亦步亦趋地跟上。

走上画廊前面的银杏道，周围的行人渐渐稀少，美奈子终于是停下了脚步，可却并不转过身来。  
"可不可以告诉我究竟发生了什么事情？"古舒达尽力让自己的声音听上去柔和一些，心中已经做好了最坏的打算，反正最差也不过是她发现了他们是站在敌对的立场上，他从一开始就有这个觉悟了。  
"你老实交代，在我之前你是不是还有其他女人？！"  
"啊？"现实与预想的差距好像有点儿远啊，古舒达一时愣在当场。  
"快回答我的问题！"少女猛地转身，很有气势地一指，戳在古舒达胸口。  
虽然在他眼中，生气时候的少女，也是那么地秀色可餐，可他当然更希望看到她开心的笑脸。于是当然是微笑着说："怎么会呢！你当然是我的第一个女朋友啊。"  
"哼，骗子！"少女仍旧不买帐，不仅嘟起小嘴，连带腮帮也气鼓鼓起来。  
「还不是被你害的…」虽然古舒达很想这么说，可话到嘴边，硬生生又吞了下去。「女孩儿的心思真是难猜，昨天还好好的，今天这是怎么了，突然就这个样子…」古舒达想得入神，一时竟忘了要反驳针对自己的指控。  
发觉男人居然走了神儿，美奈子更是气不打一处来，也再顾不上措辞，直接就揭开底牌："…你，你跟小冈老师的事情，你以为我不知道么！"  
"小冈老师？"古舒达皱起眉头，他隐约觉得这个名字有点熟悉，又一时想不起来这人是谁。

"这是我最后一次打架了，老师！"

"啊，这是小冈老师吧…她在那边的教室…"

「噢，原来是她…」古舒达终于从记忆的角落里翻出了那个名字对应的那张脸，然后随之一起浮现出的另一张面孔，让他的心情一下子就糟糕起来，尤其是当他又忆起，那时被吻的，其实是假扮老师的美奈子…盯住眼前少女因为生气而鼓起的小嘴，古舒达觉得心里有点堵，他不得不承认，这双唇的初吻，是被那个人夺了去。  
"你说话啊！不说我就当你是默认了！"少女不依不饶。  
"你要我说什么呢？就算我认识她那又怎样呢？"古舒达本想说女孩儿太小题大作，可是看着她理直气壮指责自己的样子，突然就懒得再争辩什么。「你可以和别的男孩子接吻，而我不过与她见过一面…那还是为了找你！」  
男人大大方方地承认了，美奈子却语言贫乏起来，半晌想不出这种情况下自己到底该拿他怎么样，只得悻悻地缩回手来。  
"就只这点程度啊。"看着一下子泄了气的姑娘，古舒达气极反笑，"我还没问过你呢，在我之前，你又喜欢过多少人？"他一边说着，一边上前几步，逼得女孩儿步步倒退，直到背靠上路边高大的银杏树。  
古舒达一手撑住树干弯下身来，额头几乎都要抵上女孩儿的额头了，他可以清清楚楚看到女孩儿眼中自己的倒影。「真的，那么像么？」曾经的疑惑不期然又涌上心头，他再一次想起自己被错认为是那少年的那天…「那么多人，眼里看到的都是他…」那天傍晚，也是这差不多的时间，也是这银杏道上，少女扮成别人…她目送少年离去时，一脸的陶醉…「他把你当别人，你把我当作…」古舒达突然觉得脊背发凉，心忽地就漏了几拍。  
"你…这是吃醋了么？"在意识恍然走远前，少女语音轻柔的话语及时勾回了他的神志。看到男人一脸茫然的样子，女孩儿加大嘴角的弧度，笑着又重复了一遍："我说，你这是吃醋了么？"然后，还没等古舒达想明白这到底是什么神奇的发展，就一头扎进他的怀里，仿佛刚刚的不快从来都没有发生过地，撒着娇，要他带她去吃各种美味的料理。

"阿光说，她看到你拿着一张小冈老师的画像，惟妙惟肖。"坐在餐厅靠窗位置的，嘴巴被食物塞满的美奈子，含糊不清地说道。她对面终于得知小女友发飙真相的斋藤训，实在不知道这时候该摆什么样的表情才好。

"美奈子，跟我去趟京都吧，有些东西想给你看。"在每晚的例行吻别后，美奈子转身没走出几步，又被男人唤住。然后，他就那么静静地站着，等待她的回答。  
"嗯？…好。"美奈子犹豫片刻，还是答应了。她也想过如何跟爸妈交代是个难题，可他眼中满满的期盼，让她无法拒绝。

二十一

"没想到老妈那么容易打发。"坐了两个多小时的新干线，终于踏上了京都的土地，美奈子忍不住再次感叹。她说要去京都参加一个试镜，有可能当天赶不回来，妈妈稍微愣了一下，就答应了，只是交代她自己要多当心。倒是她家那只会说话的白猫，罗罗嗦嗦地，费了她不少口水。「一会儿说给人家放假，一会儿又说有新的任务，还什么…公主特训？！真是变卦有够快的。」美奈子忍不住想要吐槽。好在最后他们还是达成了一致意见，美奈子可以去京都玩耍，但是回来后就要挤出更多的时间进行训练。  
"你刚刚说什么了吗？"走在她前面的高大身影转回身来。  
"没什么～"美奈子跑上前几步，抱住男人的右手晃了几晃："还有多远啊，还要换车么？"  
"不用，就快到了。累了？"  
"那倒没有～马上就要看到阿训的房间了，好期待啊～"  
说话间，又转过一个街角，男人停在了一扇古色古香的木质大门前。"进来吧。"男人打开门，站在庭院里招呼到。

"哇，完全是传统建筑啊，果然是京都的感觉。"美奈子四处走来走去，看看这里，摸摸那里，充满好奇。"这里只有你一个人住么？"  
"是啊。"斋藤训一边随口回答，一边拉开朝向中庭的纸窗。  
"原来阿训是有钱人家的少爷呀，一个人住这么大的房子！"美奈子微笑着看向男友，后者在听到她话的同时，身影明显定了一下。  
"你先坐一下，我去把水烧上。"没有接续女孩儿的话题，斋藤训冷着张脸走向厨房。

斋藤训心不在焉地打开水龙头，用水壶接住…  
这所宅子是当年被发配来京都时母亲给他的，除此之外，还有大学期间每年丰厚的生活费，要说起来，母亲对他也不算太坏，「至少没有赶尽杀绝…」但是，也是从那时起，他再也感受不到家的温暖了。  
…水接满了。  
"天下居然会有这种母亲…"斋藤训冷笑着结束了对往昔的回忆，拎起水壶放到灶上，扭开灶具开关，看着淡蓝色的火苗"啪"地窜起来，舔舐上壶底。

"我是不是说了什么不该说的话？"古舒达转过身时，看到女孩儿靠在门边看着他，满脸歉意。  
"没有的事。"勉强挤出一个微笑，走过去揉揉女孩儿的小脑袋，再把她抱进怀里，不让她看到自己眼里的伤。

「虽然阿训嘴上说没关系，但一定是想起了什么不好的事情吧…」美奈子靠在男友胸口，听着他的心跳，突然觉得好难过，「是因为一直一个人的关系么，家人呢？说起来，前世的时候，好像也是这样呢…」

…  
之前每次降落在地球都能第一时间看到的那张脸这次却没有出现，水手维纳斯脸上明显地写着失落两个字。看到一队宫女装束的姑娘匆匆跑过，她赶紧拉住一个询问起来。  
"古舒达大人的话，眷属日这天当然是在当班执勤咯。"姑娘不耐烦地回了一句，挣脱她的手，快步向着同伴们离开的方向追去。  
维纳斯兜兜转转，终于在王宫正殿前看到了那个熟悉的身影，看着平常很少能见到的认真表情，她忽然觉得心跳有些急促："这么看起来，他还真的挺帅呢…"  
"我来了…今天不该是你的假期么？"终于等到晚上换班后，和他坐在花园的喷水池旁，维纳斯忍不住问到。  
"没办法，今天人手不足。"银发的男人简短地回了句，继续就着葡萄酒狼吞虎咽着面包和干粮，连续值了两班没有好好吃饭，他现在饿极了。  
"因为是眷属日吧，我看到很多侍卫和宫女都出宫去了。"维纳斯踌躇着，最后还是挡不住好奇，问了出来："我听说，你从来不回家…为什么？"这是她白天问了好几个人后得知的。  
男人保持着举起酒囊的动作，僵在那里好几秒，然后放下双手，缓缓将口中的食物咽下，又静止了片刻，才说道："那个家里…反正也没有人期待着我回去…"

「一直一个人，也太孤单了吧…就连转世后都还是无法摆脱前世的宿命么？」美奈子心下一动，伸手环上男人宽阔的脊背，小声但却坚定地说道："以后，你就不是一个人了。"

两个人就这么拥抱着，静静享受时间的流逝，直到水烧开的声音响起，才将他们分开。

"阿训…不是说有东西要给我看么？"喝上了阿训亲手泡的花茶，美奈子想起来他们此行的主要目的。

"如果我说，早在见到你之前，我就已经爱你很久了，你相信么？"拉开房门之前，古舒达看向身边的姑娘，终于说出了心底埋藏已久的话语。  
"啊！这些画…"美奈子看着屋内挂满四壁的画像，一时又惊又喜。  
"这些画里的，都是你。"男人领先走进屋里，又从柜子中拿出十几本厚厚的画册。  
"我从很小的时候就开始梦到你了…"美奈子接过男人递来的画册，一边细细翻阅，一边听着男人诉说这些画的来历…

「他果然对前世还是有些印象的呀。」翻到封面标有"十六岁"字样的那一册其中一页时，美奈子羞红了脸颊。这幅画中破天荒地出现了女孩儿以外的人，虽然只是背影，并且只露出了小半脊背和一侧肩头。  
"啊，这个…不是的…你不要误会！"看清楚女孩儿视线凝注的画面，古舒达瞬间觉得无比尴尬，虽然这画里画的只是女孩儿在他肩头印上牙印，可是那天的梦境确实是…  
"误会什么？"美奈子眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜地看着他。  
"没…没什么。"古舒达想快点结束这个尴尬的话题。"之前…之前梦醒的时候，总是再忆不起你的容颜，现在好了，有你亲身做模特，我可以把这些画都补完了。"古舒达一边说着，一边展开画架，从墙上取下一副架上，仔仔细细开始描画眼眉。  
随着他指尖的涂涂抹抹，美奈子看到画面渐渐鲜活起来。原本的画面上，宫装的女子向画外伸出手似是接受邀请，但面容实看不出是喜是愁；而现在，那娇羞却难掩喜悦的眼神，真是像极了自己当年被他邀舞时的心情…

…  
"你今天不是来抓小公主回去的么？穿成这样…"舞池里，维纳斯随着音乐的节拍前进后退，在与对面的银发男人接近的两个八拍里，听到那人如此说道。  
"我也是被缠得没办法。这样可以近身保护公主。"下一次男女相对舞步的八拍，维纳斯伸出右手，掌心贴上他的掌心，趁机低声回应。小公主无论如何都想参加这个舞会，她亦半推半就，换下日常的水手服，陪伴而来。心内其实是有些期盼的，盼着他能多看她几眼，但真到与他共舞的这个时候，又不想他太过得意，语气便故意冷下几分。  
不过那人却似毫不在意，每次转身后再次对上视线，她都能感受到他眼中的笑意又更深了。  
"今天的你真的好美。"乐曲高潮声中，他借着侧身定格的动作，在她耳边呢喃。她有片刻失神，回过神来，却见他已随男队退开，躬身而礼。她也只好跟其他女孩儿一起，敛裙施礼，然后退出舞池。

"既然你都记不得梦中人的面容，怎么知道就是我呢？"美奈子合上画册，小声问道，略带娇嗔。  
"你不也一样么？"斋藤训手下片刻未停，虽是反问，话里却带着笑意。"认识还不到二十四小时就说喜欢我，以普通人的标准看来，也太快了吧。"  
"那是因为…"美奈子差点儿就脱口而出那是因为恢复了前世的记忆，突然又记起亚提密斯对那时出现在那个地方的这个人的论断—"是敌人！"「阿训…会是敌人么，他对我这么好，我为什么要怀疑他，为什么不能全心全意相信他呢？只因为前世…」  
"前世…"  
"啊？"美奈子差点儿以为他能看穿自己的想法，直到听到他自顾自继续说下去了。  
"有人跟我说，一直梦到的那个人，是我前世的爱人。"刻意忽略了那个人的名字，他不想让她想起多余的事情，"那天看到你的时候，心里好像有个声音告诉我，你就是，我梦里的女神。"有些敷衍的说法呢，不过怀揣梦想的小女生们，应该很容易接受的吧。  
"啊…是的，前世…"美奈子释然地笑了，本来还想再问一下的，老师的画像什么的，也都不重要了，他们是从前世就开始相爱了的呀，这是谁也比不上的。  
"你记得前世的事情么？"古舒达敏锐地捕捉到女孩儿话里的意犹未尽。上次D国使馆的事件中碍事的水手战士们看起来也是冲着梦幻秘宝去的，和她们一样自称水手战士的水手V，她的前世，会和所谓梦幻银水晶有关系么？「如果能问出些什么，也许积达能…」  
"啊…我记得的，也不多。跟你差不多的情况吧…我只记得你前世的名字叫做古舒达…"  
"而我梦里的女神唤作维纳斯。"  
"啊，嗯。…维纳斯，那是我前世的名字。"  
"…美奈子，你坐到那边去吧，我再为你重新画一张。"他还是叫回了她现在的名字。  
女孩儿的回答让他失望了，那吞吞吐吐的模样，简直就是明白告诉他，她在说谎。而且直到现在，她也从未向他表明她水手战士的身份…但是话又说回来，隐瞒、谎言什么的，他自己不也是这样么？又哪有资格要求别人。  
古舒达拿起画笔，将精神集中在纸上。对面的女孩儿也若有所思，安静地坐着。  
「我没有说实话…」美奈子不知道自己为什么会选择隐瞒，许是男人刚刚那突然锐利起来的视线让她不适，所以下意识地采取了防守的策略？「算了，就这样吧。」她不愿深想。  
两个人各怀心事，房间里就这么安静下来，直到…

直到某个人的肚子不争气地响了一下。  
"噗，你饿了？"  
「啊，他笑了！原来他没有生气啊，太好了。」  
"马上就画完了，然后我们去买些材料，晚上我做饭。"  
"啊，不要等了！人家好饿的！"瞬间心情好起来的美奈子三步并作两步蹦到古舒达身边，抱着他的手又开始撒娇。  
"画！等下，让我把笔放下。"  
"我饿了饿了不要等了嘛！"  
"真拿你没办法，走吧。"  
打打闹闹的两个人，没有注意到画上的女孩儿左眼下方已经多了道竖向的细线，就像浅浅泪痕，滑落腮边。

超市里，银发的男人驻足在摆放香料的货架前，细细挑选，旁边金黄色头发的姑娘百无聊赖，趴到购物车边，数着已经决定了的食材："土豆、牛肉、胡萝卜、椰汁…阿训，今天是要做咖喱么？"  
"对啊，我记得前几天你说过爱吃咖喱。"斋藤训把手里的香料都放进购物车，回身又拿了黑胡椒和姜黄粉，"好啦，这样应该可以了，虽然香料还不是很齐全，不过主要的都有了。"  
从超市付完钱出来，他双手拎满东西，她还是坚持要挂在他胳膊上，他笑得无奈，她笑得灿烂。  
"感觉，这样跟阿训一起买东西、准备晚餐，好像变成了阿训的小妻子一样～"她娇羞着脸，语气里却是道不尽的骄傲和得意。  
"你呀，小脑袋里都装些什么啊。"他回身看向她，佯作严肃，"你才十三岁，起码还要等三年呢！"  
"是十四岁，十四岁啦！明明人家现在的年纪离十四岁更近嘛！还有两年零四个月就可以…"  
"好好～不是三年，是两年零四个月，哈哈哈。"他被她一本正经的表情逗笑了。  
"有什么好笑的么！？"她不依，挥动小粉拳，敲打在他的胸口和肩头。  
"没，没有，哈哈哈。"这一下，他笑得更厉害了。  
"坏人，人家可是…呵呵，哈哈。"他把买的东西都交到一只手上，还顺带搂她在怀里，另一手伸向她的腰侧，挠起了痒痒，她也不甘示弱，仗着自己身形小巧，左躲右闪，"呵…人家可是很认真的，等我十六岁你就…"不时还反击一下。  
他收了手，"好，我答应你。"她没留神，差点扑过头，又被他捞了回来，"你说什么，我都答应你。"  
直视那银灰色瞳孔中让人心醉的深情，她觉得脸颊又开始发烫了，羞怯地低下头…"是你先偷袭我的！再给我挠一次！"  
"哈哈，别闹了，袋子里的东西要撒出来啦！"

二十二

"啊啊啊，又要迟到了…"美奈子奔跑在雨后的商店街上，一边低头看表，一边还能敏捷地躲开地上的小水洼。路过街角的婚纱店时，她下意识的抬了下头。  
"这个新娘的模特，是什么时候放上去的？"她心下纳罕，不由地停住了脚步。"…好漂亮，好像要跳下来一样…"说话间，无意与新娘模特视线相对，周围的人物和景色霎时消失无踪，重重黑影袭来，耳边响起诡异的语调：  
『能量…奉献吧…给我们伟大的支配者…』  
「是敌人！」美奈子下意识地去摸口袋里的变身笔，但那里却是空空如也。好在，比她动作更快地，一只强壮的手臂，破开黑暗，把她圈入怀中…

『放开她！拿拉达！』  
『这小姑娘有那么多的能量，我们伟大的支配者一定…』  
『你不要插手！她是我的…猎物。』  
『那…好吧，这次就先放过她。不过你动作可要快点哟，下次再让我看到…』

…背靠上男人坚实怀抱的同时，周围的景色也恢复了正常，抬头对上那人温柔的笑脸，美奈子差点儿就相信了刚刚短暂的黑暗只是幻觉。  
"你又迟到了。又是被老师留堂了么？"斋藤训笑吟吟看着小女友，打趣道。  
"啊，差不多吧…"美奈子表情有些恍惚，许是还没有从刚才的事件里回过神来。「被"亚提密斯老师"留堂也算吧。」她心想。"你怎么会在这里，我们不是约好在那边的餐厅碰头么？"  
"我等得无聊出来透透气，没想到刚走没几步就看见你站在这儿发呆。"  
"这样啊…"美奈子依旧是心不在焉，"那个…我有点不舒服，想先回去了…"  
"好，我送你。"他没再多说什么。

一回到家美奈子就奔向自己的房间，直到看到变身笔安安静静地躺在桌上，才终于长长地舒了口气。  
「因为首领说最近不需要参与战斗就松懈了，真是太不应该了。」美奈子有些自责。  
双手握紧变身笔交叠在胸前，回忆起刚刚被他保护的感觉，美奈子露出了甜蜜的微笑，"还好有阿训…"可这笑容没持续几秒，就僵在了脸上，「那时候，确实是敌人吧…阿训能救了我，那就是说…」美奈子想起在司令室看到的其他同伴的战斗资料，那个掳走火野丽的男人她前世时也是在王子身边见过的。「还有他们，也都复活了么？并且…」

"我早就说他是敌人！今天一定是他跟同党策划好的，想借救了你来骗取你的信任！"听了美奈子对事件的叙述，亚提密斯如此论断道，"他们一定和前世一样…"美奈子不想听它再说下去，把它关到门外，自己蒙上被子，早早地睡了。

二十三

古舒达面向着女孩儿匆匆离去的方向站了好久，直到雷声滚过，雨点又落在肩头，才黯然转身。  
从京都回来，她便不许他再去学校接她放学，约会时间也大幅缩短，不过像今天这样刚碰面就要回去的，还是第一次。

『我给你最后一个占卜吧…这一世，你们依旧无法获得幸福…』  
…他想起了那人恶毒的诅咒。  
「真的，只是他因为得不到，所下的诅咒么？」他停住脚步，任凭雨水冲刷着身体，也冲不去心内彻骨的寒意。

古舒达终于还是回到了北极地下那个阴冷潮湿的城堡，换过衣服后，他便向着另一位高阶天王的宫殿去了。

"拿拉达…"接过棕色长卷发的男人递来的酒杯，古舒达犹豫着，不知该如何开口说明来意。  
"干杯！"拿拉达举起酒杯，脸上莫测高深的笑意更加让人琢磨不透了。  
古舒达只好也举起酒杯，轻碰一下对方的杯子，先干为敬。  
"你不用担心，今天的事情，我没跟任何人提起过。"拿拉达一边说着，一边从古舒达手里收回了杯子。  
这么容易就被看穿心思，古舒达轻咳一声，拿刚刚空下来的手遮掩着，尴尬地笑了。  
"要看紧你的猎物哟。"拿拉达把酒具收入柜中锁好，扬声说道，然后又整理了下制服的领口和袖口，便向着宫殿外走去。  
"你要出去么？"拿拉达一向是用分身的影子作战，亲自出动还真是少见，古舒达不免有些诧异。  
"我，也有我自己的'猎物'啊。"拿拉达站在门边，侧身回答，只是那笑容，洋溢着幸福的味道，一点儿也不像伺机而动的猎人。

二十四

"拿拉达！"透过水晶球，他们一起目睹了又一个同伴的逝去，清秀的少年顿时失声。  
银发的男人投注了更多目光在新的水手战士身上，一个浅棕色卷发扎马尾辫的姑娘。「那就是你的"猎物"么，拿拉达？」他在心底问道，可他的同伴已经无法再回答他。  
"赛西达，如果你不想变成这样的话，就好好动动脑子，不然，可是会损害我们四天王的名声的。"当着贝利尔女王的面，他也只能说说场面话，只希望少年能够听出他话里的关切，在接下来的行动中好好保护自己。  
"古舒达…"少年若有所思。

二十五

"咦，这家店的名字也叫'雨树'嘢，跟近来很流行的那首歌同名。"  
"你想在这里吃饭么？"古舒达问得有些犹豫，他不觉得带着美奈子在这里吃饭会是个好主意，如果被店里的那位钢琴师看到…赛西达可不见得会像拿拉达那般替自己遮掩，他现在心里满满的都是仇恨，对水手战士的仇恨…

"欢迎光临，火野小姐。"两位年轻的姑娘推开店门，侍应生殷勤地上前招呼到。

"啊，不，不用了。我们再去那边瞧瞧，这个时间吃饭还太早了。"美奈子从两位姑娘身上收回目光，说道，似是要刻意避开什么人一样。  
"好。"他没有异议，只要能远离赛西达和其他黑暗王国的妖魔，去哪里都好。  
"我们去那边拍大头贴好不好？"  
"好啊。"古舒达笑了笑，回答道。难得女友今天早早就来赴约，他的心情也放晴了一些，她说什么他都会答应的。

"其实我不大喜欢那个曲子呢，太伤感了。"离开那家店后，美奈子这么说道，"我还是喜欢明媚开朗的歌曲。"  
"嗯，明媚开朗的歌曲更适合你。"他附和道。  
「你就是这么一个明媚开朗的人啊，即使在这雨季，你的周围也仿佛洒满阳光。  
「能一直被这阳光温暖着，该有多好…」

二十六

约会结束回到北极地下的城堡，古舒达照例先去看望了躺在水晶棺里的两位同伴，只是没见到往常一直比他来得早的赛西达。  
"赛西达大人今天还是往常的时间出去的，但是一直没有回来。"赛西达宫殿的小妖魔尖着嗓子如是说。  
「他该不会…」古舒达扔下快被他掐死的小妖魔，转身奔向城堡的入口。  
就在他即将从北极移动出去的前一秒，雪地里有什么淡金色的东西闪了一下。  
古舒达走近前去，在一块巨大的岩石背后，找到了那个熟悉的清秀身影。"赛西达。"他弯下腰，轻声唤道。  
被惊动了的少年架起手臂摆开防御的架势，看清来人后又放下，简短地打了个招呼，"嗨"，就又转回身低下头，从地上抓起积雪，向腿上抹去。  
古舒达这才注意到，少年身上的洋装有好几处被烧焦的地方，手臂等裸露的肌肤上也有灼伤，而少年一直在涂抹积雪的左腿…  
"怎么会伤成这样？！"古舒达解下披风裹住瑟瑟发抖的少年，转到正面单膝跪下，握住他纤细的手腕，阻止他再把雪抹在伤口上，"这样会留下疤痕的。"  
少年沉默不语，由着他查看自己的伤情，却在他要扶他起来的时候，突然抗拒起来。"我不要回去，不想被那些卑劣的低等妖魔看笑话。"古舒达看向少年碧绿色的眸子时，少年这么说。  
"去我家。"古舒达把少年打横抱起。一阵大风雪袭来，尚未及身，两个人影已攸地消失不见。

二十七

赛西达坐在盛满冰水的浴缸边沿打量着浴室里的摆设。他的整个左小腿都浸在冰水里，手上还拿着两个包裹了干净毛巾的冰袋，交叉敷着手臂上的灼伤。  
"药煎上了，等会儿冰敷好涂上，能帮助你的伤口好得快些，"古舒达拉开移门对少年说，目光落到少年泡在浴缸里的左腿上，又补充了一句，"还能减淡疤痕。"然后他看到浴缸里的冰块快要融化完了，又伸手进去制造了些。  
"你这房子，最近有人来过？"赛西达似乎并不关心自己的伤口，目光依旧停留在镜前那并排而立的一对牙刷和杯子。  
"啊，一个朋友，过来借住了下。"冰造的差不多了，古舒达趁势站起身来，有意无意地遮挡着少年的视线。  
"女朋友？"赛西达菀尔一笑。  
"呃…药该烧开了，我去看看。"银发的男人支支吾吾，落荒而逃。

第二天早上，赛西达是被透过纸窗抚在脸上的阳光唤醒的。习惯了在那个地底宫殿的黑暗中醒来，这温柔的光线让他一时记不起自己身在何处，"妈妈…"，唤出声后才意识到根本再不会有人回应他。  
院子里叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声唤回了他的思绪，赛西达掀开被子走向门边，中途弯下腰挽了挽裤脚，那个人的衣服，确实是大了些。  
"你醒了。伤口还疼么？"听到纸门滑开的声音，古舒达问道，他没回头，仍旧专心致志地喂着那些咕咕叫的小家伙们。  
赛西达也不答话，赤着脚就踏上了院里的泥土地。雨后初晴，泥土还带着湿意，踩上去软软的。他在银发的男人身边蹲下，伸出细长的手指，梳理着其中一个小家伙的羽毛，那个幸运的小家伙也用尖尖的喙部啄着少年的拇指，痒痒地，逗得少年笑出声来。  
良久，直到所有的小家伙们都吃饱，古舒达站起身来，送走了最后一只，赛西达才开口道："我看到她了，昨天，跟你一起，在店门口的时候。"

"你很喜欢她么？"少年也站起身来，直视着男人银灰色的眼睛。  
"…嗯。"古舒达想，既然被看到了，也没必要隐瞒。  
"那你可以招募她进我们黑暗王国啊，这样你们就可以一直在一起了，相信贝利尔女王也很高兴我们的队伍能够壮大。"  
"不…"古舒达刚开口，就知道自己说多了，赶忙垂下视线。  
"不什么？"少年逼近他身前，微扬着脸，再次让视线接上，"是不想呢？还是不能呢？"  
"不…是时机还不成熟。我只是想等一个合适的时间。"男人的额头渗出了细细的汗珠。  
"真的？"少年笑得颇有深意，回身站直，继续说道："我姑且当作信了你吧。我们早就是堕入黑暗的人了，我想你也不至于到这个时候还向往着那刺眼的光芒吧。"说完便转身而去，只余风中飘来清亮的声线："别忘了你是如何向伟大的支配者宣誓效忠的！背叛的下场，你知道的…"

"…我知道的，赛西达。我知道的，背叛的下场…背叛者将变成与自己同名的宝石，永远…"少年的身影早已消失不见，古舒达才低声说道，似是回应少年的话语，却只说给了自己听。

二十八

东京的雨季过去了，古舒达的心中却更加阴郁。从上次约会到现在，一个礼拜了，美奈子才再一次答应与他见面，结果还是迟到的，话也变少了。  
「以前还觉得她叽叽喳喳有点吵，现在倒是安静了，可是…」古舒达看着对面优雅地切分着牛排的姑娘，突然觉得她在离他远去。  
"咦？你怎么不吃了？"美奈子抬起头，看了看他的盘里，问道。他还没来得及回答，她又说道："你吃不下的话给我好了，今天的练习累死人了，我要补充体力！"  
「看来是我想多了。」他笑了，伸手拦住女孩儿伸向自己盘子的刀叉："不要，这是我的！"  
"阿～训～～"美奈子扁扁嘴，做出一副受委屈的样子。  
"我再给你点。"他伸手招来侍者。  
"…这个，这个，还有这个，要做快点，不然有人要饿死了。"他合上菜谱，笑着看她。

"真是怪人…"侍应生接过菜谱，去吧台下单的时候跟同事吐槽，"开始时候一副冰山脸，这会儿又笑得那么…"  
"恋爱中的人嘛。"收银的姑娘一边熟练地下单，一边接口道，忍不住还往那两个人那边又看了几眼，「那么帅气的男朋友，要是我的该多好。」

看着吃得津津有味的姑娘，古舒达忽然又想起那天赛西达的话："你可以招募她进我们黑暗王国啊，这样你们就可以一直在一起了…"「真傻…」他摇摇头，否定了心内刚刚冒出的想法，「她可是水手战士啊，一开口提黑暗王国，我们就是敌人了，怎么可能再招募她…」但忍不住又不死心地想，「…水手月亮她们出现这么长时间了，她却不去与她们会合，反而几乎不再以水手V的身份活动了，会不会，她跟她们，并不是一路人？」

结帐的时候，古舒达在吧台看到了当天的十番新闻，首页头条就是关于梦幻银水晶的报道，刊载了夜礼服假面表示自己犯罪是为了寻找梦幻银水晶的声明，还揣测曾经和现在活跃在各类事件中的水手V和水手月亮，目的是不是同样是梦幻银水晶。「要问她么…会有机会像赛西达说的那样，让她加入黑暗王国，然后我们就能一直，一直在一起…？」  
古舒达还犹豫着，从美奈子口中吐出的某个名字，让整件事情更加地扑朔迷离。  
她说的是—"安迪米奥王子"。  
脑海深处似乎有什么东西被触动了，突然袭来的眩晕让他失去了平衡。


	3. 29-42

二十九

在门外等待男友结帐的美奈子被广场大屏幕上的新闻吸引了目光，西装笔挺的男主播全文播报了夜礼服假面的声明原文，她没留意听声明的措辞，只顾盯着那张新闻配图看—虽然有假面的遮挡，但对于忆起了前世的她，那张脸再熟悉不过了—不由得就念出了声来："安迪米奥王子…"  
然后，美奈子听到了什么东西倒下的声音，转过身就看到男友一手抚额，蹲跪在地。"阿训！"她叫着男友的名字，奔了过去。  
怀抱着男人沉重的身躯，她仿佛又回到了前世那个纷乱的战场，那时候，他也是这么倒在她怀里…

"需要帮忙么？"在美奈子手足无措的当口，路过的某个人伸出了援手，她抬起头，第一眼望去，那人逆光的背影有些眼熟，再细看，却是个没见过的，浓妆艳抹，身姿窈窕的熟女。  
"谢谢。"她顾不上细想，那人已经扶起她怀里的男人，拦住一辆出租车，坐了上去。美奈子也只好跟上。  
"去医院。"那人的嗓音很好听，只是作为女声来说略显低沉，不过美奈子一颗心都在正昏迷中的另一个人身上，没有注意。

三十

古舒达再次醒来的时候发觉自己正躺在医院的病床上，身旁是美奈子关切的脸。  
"别哭了，我这不是好好的么。"他伸手拭去她眼角的泪痕，不想却惹得她哭的更厉害了。  
"我好怕…好怕你又这样离开我…呜呜"  
"怎么会呢。"古舒达笑着说，伸手将她拉入怀中细细安慰，手指插入柔顺的发丝里，有一下没一下地梳理着。  
她趴在他胸口，还没有平复的心情下，还在低声抽泣，恰好跟他梦里的场景重合了。  
「梦里的，是前世的景象么？」他觉得自己刚刚做了好长好长的一个梦，梦里场景变化飞快，出场人物众多，以至于醒过来后能记起的却是极少极少，他想不起他跟她是怎么遇上的，想不起他怎么会躺在床上拥着她，想不起她趴在他胸口说了什么，可还记得确实有一个黑发的少年，他称呼他作"安迪米奥王子"，王子喜欢邻国的公主，"倩尼迪公主"，一个额头有着月牙印记的女孩儿，就像她变身成水手V时候那样的月牙印记…  
"美奈子…"他唤她。  
"嗯？"她扬起俏脸看着他。  
目光在她光洁的额头上停留了许久，终于下定决心，刚要开口，有人推门而入，打破了他们的两人世界。  
"你怎么在这里？"看清楚来人，古舒达不禁惊讶。  
"是我帮美奈子一起送你来医院的呀～"来人笑语。  
"原来你跟异园教授认识啊？"美奈子看看来人，又看看男友，语气里不觉带了丝醋意，"难怪她会主动提出帮忙。"  
"只是同事啦。"古舒达拉起女孩儿柔软的小手，稍用力握了握，让她放心。"我没什么事了，可以离开这里了吧？"这话是问最后进来的医生的。

"…美奈子你以后要监督他好好吃饭，按时睡觉，这么大人了还会低血糖昏倒在街上真是够丢脸了。"走出医院的时候某人一直拉着美奈子的手喋喋不休地叮嘱她要照顾好男朋友，美奈子无法拒绝她的好意，虽然明知阿训肯定不是因为什么"低血糖"昏倒的，虽然她说的大部分自己都没法办到，但也只能陪着笑唯唯应是，脸都快僵掉了。  
古舒达实在是看不下去也听不下去了："教授，我们晚上好像还有个会议要出席吧，再说下去要迟到了。"说话的同时，不动声色地挤进两人中间，将小女友勾回了怀里。

"你不送她么，她看起来很失落嘢。"看着古舒达送女孩儿上了出租车，赛西达终于恢复了平时说话的嗓音和语调。  
古舒达没有搭理他，目送载着美奈子的车子行远，转身便走。  
"喂喂，你这人怎么这样。"赛西达吵吵嚷嚷着快步跟上，即使是踩着高跟鞋也丝毫没有减慢他的速度，"你放心，我才不会当电灯泡呢。"  
"哼！"大步走在前面的男人不屑地笑了，他还不知道他么，就算他不会大摇大摆做灯泡，也一定会偷偷摸摸跟在后面。  
"你真是太保护她了。"赛西达终于赶了上来，"她比你想象的要有心机得多，我跟她交换名字的时候，她都没有报上姓氏。"古舒达转头看向了他。自己的话终于得到了关注，少年微微一笑，"所以即便你刚刚提出要送她回家，我觉得她也会婉拒的。"  
"这不是很好么，省得被某些居心叵测的人盯上。"古舒达转回头继续走路。  
"我是怕她居心叵测盯上了你！"赛西达紧赶两步，拦在了男人面前："刚刚要不是我推门进去打断了，你是不是准备跟她和盘托出我们黑暗王国的事情了？！"  
"你在胡说些什么！"古舒达眼中有一丝瘟怒。  
"我胡说？你以为我今天真是无意中碰到你们的么？实话告诉你，我调查她已经很久了，她不是普通人，她是水手战士！曾经活跃一时的传说中的水手V！"少年满意地看到男人眼中的怒气化作了惊讶，"你就没想过她是故意接近你，想要刺探我们黑暗王国的情报么？"  
"她不知道我的身份…"  
"你果然早就知道了。"少年一副早已料到的表情。"你真的觉得你隐瞒得很好么？我都能查到她的底细，她身边的人也可以调查你的来头啊！没准儿他们已经设好了圈套等你钻呢！"  
古舒达与那碧绿的眸子对视了许久，叹了口气，放缓语调："…我相信她不会害我，并且水手V已经很长时间不活动了。"  
"这也是我今天放过她的原因…"少年跟着放轻了声音，"我看她那时候抱着你是真的哭的很伤心，那种悲痛和害怕失去的心情是伪装不来的…"  
"…"古舒达沉默了。他又何尝不害怕失去她呢，所以才会一直这样畏畏缩缩，进退两难。  
"如果你们在一起真的能幸福的话，我想积达他们在九泉之下也是会祝福你们的吧。"少年突然提起了两位同伴的名字，带着一脸真诚的微笑。  
古舒达愣了下神，看少年的表情实不似作伪，伸过手揽住他的肩膀。"我知道了。"简短的回答，带点心酸，也透着坚定。

三十一

"果然我一离开你就又去找他了。"  
美奈子回到家就看到亚提密斯已经在等她了，正襟危坐在她的写字台上，旁边放着一叠她早上出门时还没有的材料。  
"只是跟男朋友约个会嘛～我这个年纪正是谈恋爱的好时光啊～～"美奈子一边打着哈哈，一边转身想要溜开，她有预感，她不会想要听到亚提密斯接下来要说的话。  
"站住。"白猫看穿了她的行动。"你真的了解那个斋藤训么？"  
「该来的还是来了啊…」见逃避不掉，美奈子干脆转回身坐到书桌前，摆出一副专心听讲的态度。  
"我去了趟京都，这是他在大学期间的成绩单，以及最初几年的工作履历…"白猫捡了上面几张纸递到美奈子面前，"…很普通的一个人，成绩虽然不错但也没有什么特别的地方，工作履历更是平平淡淡，直到两年前离奇失踪，公司多方找寻未果记了个离职。"  
美奈子随手翻着亚提密斯递过来的材料，她知道这些都不是重点，重点还在后面。  
果然，少顿了片刻，亚提密斯又继续说了下去："几个月以后，他再次出现是在沙特阿拉伯，以摄影师身份参加一个会议的时候引起了一阵骚动。再然后，就是一年前，他又出现在了东京，那也正是黑暗商会开始活动的时候…"  
白猫又推出一份资料，是黑暗商会的企业法人注册材料，社长一栏赫然写着"斋藤训"三个大字。  
"…还有后来的安维斯坦克斯集团，他跟你说他是安维斯坦克斯的工作人员倒是没骗你，不过可不是普通的工作人员，"亚提密斯把爪子指在最后一份材料上，"他是几个大股东之一。"  
美奈子面无表情地听着，任白猫如何慷慨激昂，她也不给任何反应。  
"美奈你有没有在听我说话！"亚提密斯急了，一爪子挠在美奈子的手背上。往常这样一定会招来美奈子的猛烈报复的，可是今天没有。  
"你就是要说他是敌人嘛，我知道了。"女孩儿依旧面无表情，连带话音也冷冷地。"我以后不再与他来往了。"  
"不是…美奈！"白猫还想说些什么，女孩儿已经走出了房间。  
"算了。"女孩儿站起时从口袋里掉出来到地上的变身笔飘出了一阵电子合成女声，"让她一个人先静一静，其他的事情，慢慢再来吧。"  
"是…"

三十二

古舒达百无聊赖地坐在黑暗王国地下城堡的监控室里，面对着一整墙的屏幕发呆。已经两天没有见到美奈子了，打电话也没人接听…  
"怎么啦？小女友不肯见你了？"是赛西达。

"我就说她不安好心，一定是觉得在你身上骗不到情报，就干脆不理了…"赛西达得意地笑了，顺手打开监视墙的电源。

监视墙上几乎所有的屏幕显示的都是"梦幻银水晶"专题，夜礼服假面发动普通人协助寻找的手段确实是成功的，只是结果不甚理想，至少到现在，还没有任何真正有用的线索。  
"水手月亮、夜礼服假面，还有人类—都在争夺梦幻银水晶么…"古舒达嘴角牵起一抹冷笑，为这些狂热的民众感到悲哀，「还有我们黑暗王国，都在盯着这传说中的秘宝，你们这些孱弱的人类，只会沦为几方角力的弃子…」

"现在不是笑的时候了，古舒达！"背后传来女王严厉的声音，"我们黑暗王国一定要得到'梦幻银水晶'！还有能量！我们需要更多的能量来奉献给我们伟大的支配者！！"

"贝利尔女王，梦幻银水晶和能量，都交给我欧洲支部长赛西达吧。"刚刚还靠在他身边的少年起身向女王请战，行礼如仪。

越过少年的背影，斜眼觑着女王，古舒达承认自己刚笑得太早了，他嘲笑着那些普通人被利用，而他自己和同伴们不也同样是被利用的么，有价值的时候能做一枚棋子，等到价值榨干，也就成了弃子。恐怕连女王也不例外。「那个庞大的黑影，到底是什么东西呢？梦幻银水晶又是什么东西呢？真的可以让积达和拿拉达他们复活么？赛西达啊赛西达，你所认定的路，真的是对的么？」

三十三

又是好几天没有美奈子的消息，为了打发时间，古舒达几乎用自己的脚步丈量遍了整个黑暗王国的城堡，只除了女王和他们四天王各自的私人领域，以及地底深处那扇上了封印的门后…  
转回监控室，屏幕上正放着水手月亮将被榨取了能量的东京市民复原的画面，赛西达一脸惊讶，似乎是难以相信自己好不容易才吸收的那么多能量，这个小姑娘能够仅凭借一己之力便将之恢复。  
"那是梦幻银水晶的力量么？"古舒达不禁猜测，声音不大，却正好落在刚走进来的贝利尔女王耳中。  
"你是说…她们已经拿到手了么？！"红发女王脸上的表情似怒似惊，旋而转身又走了出去。

"我出去一下。"古舒达对还在专心研究水手月亮的少年说道，少年全神贯注在显示屏上，没有回答。

三十四

晚上的芝中学校舍一片黑暗与寂静，一片寂静中，一排排更衣柜间，隐约透出一丝冷清的光。  
古舒达面对着那扇标着"爱野美奈子"的柜门，为命运的巧合会心一笑。  
曾经是别人向这个盒子里投入信纸，期待他看到；现在，换他投入自己的真心，期待她能够珍惜。

"啊啊啊，要迟到了要迟到了！"美奈子一路狂奔终于赶在关校门前挤了进来，急刹车在更衣柜前，扒出校内专用的鞋子换上，一笺火漆烧印的信封滑了出来。  
「是他…」轻抚上雕花字母K的蜡印，美奈子的手忍不住微微颤抖。他明明知道她的学校她的家，却没有选择将她堵在半路讨个说法，而是用这样一种温柔的方式，仍旧将主动权放在她的手上…

『我想你了。』

简简单单四个字，字字敲在她心上。金发的女孩儿倚着柜子软软滑下，早已泣不成声。

三十五

金发的姑娘摘下红色面具，轻启朱唇："我是—月之王国王室圣石'梦幻银水晶'的继承者—倩妮迪公主…"

"停停停！这里说的要更加有气势一些！"亚提密斯打断美奈子的台词："算了，明天还是由我来介绍吧。你到时候记得保持微笑和风度。"  
"好。"美奈子信口答应着，明显地神不守舍。  
"之前教过你的说法都记住了么？"白猫追问。  
"…"女孩儿似乎没有听见。

亚提密斯低头沉思片刻，决定提起那个名字—"斋藤训…"—成功唤回了美奈子的注意力。  
"给他打个电话吧。"它看到女孩儿脸上露出了惊讶的表情，渐渐转为惊喜。  
"约他明天晚上见面。"女孩儿的表情又变成了疑惑。  
"如果他真的不是敌人，也不过是让他多等一会儿，又没什么损失…"女孩儿的脸上明显带了怒气。  
"…但如果他是敌人的话，调开他，你们的安全就多一分保障。"亚提密斯直视着女孩儿的眼睛，看着那里面的怒火渐渐熄灭，代之以杂了些许哀愁的冷静。

"阿训…"  
终于又一次听到了她的声音，他看不到自己笑得有多开心所以不觉，身旁的少年就忍不住露出了嫌弃的表情。  
"美奈子。"他极力让自己的声音听起来更温柔些。  
少年终于是看不下去了，撇撇嘴，冲他作个鬼脸，便离开了。  
他一边听着电话，一边冲少年挥挥手，却没有意识到，这一去…

三十六

古舒达小心翼翼地将赛西达残破的躯体安放在积达和拿拉达旁边的第三具水晶棺里，他迫切地想要知道到底发生了什么，为什么赛西达会变成现在这副模样，「你一向是最注意自己的仪表的啊。」他顾不上处理自己满身的血迹，便向着城堡中安放水晶球的主厅奔去。

今天出门的时候，古舒达是那么地满心欢喜，路上经过珠宝店的时候，他还进去了一趟，出来时手里便多了一只小盒子。  
而回来的时候，他又是那么地凄凄惶惶，那个小盒子早不知丢到了哪里去了，他怀里倒是多了个血肉模糊的人儿。

"赛西达，到底是谁，害你成了这样？"古舒达一边发力催动水晶球，一边暗暗发誓，定要让害死赛西达的人血债血偿。  
水晶球上慢慢显出了影像…  
起初是赛西达占上风。  
"月光·闪烁！"赛西达不仅躲过了水手月亮的攻击，还绕到她身后将她劫入怀中，逼问"梦幻银水晶"的下落。  
"恶灵退散！""木星·雷霆·电击！"水手火星和水手木星的攻击也不能伤到赛西达分毫，反倒被他打倒在地。  
经常坏事的夜礼服假面这次也对着赛西达的防护罩一筹莫展。  
一切都很顺利，直到她的出现…  
新月样的回力刀悄无声息地破开肉体，也破开他曾经的幻想。  
逆光的剪影美得让人窒息，恰似紧紧扼住了他的咽喉。  
他没想到居然是以这样一种方式一举了解到了两个疑问的答案，一个是谁杀了赛西达，还有一个，是为何今天他苦苦守候，佳人却迟迟不至…

"没准儿他们已经设好了圈套等你钻呢！"

赛西达那么说的时候，他实是不相信的，可现在事实就摆在眼前—她算计了他，她利用他迫切想要见她的心情，绊住他，然后对赛西达痛下毒手！

…所谓"不见不散"，却原来是甜蜜的毒药…

水晶球里的影像在继续，熟悉的身影在月光下渐渐显形，有人在大声教导其他几个水手小姑娘们要多些敬畏："你们真是太没礼貌了！她是真正的水手V，同时也是月之王国王室圣石'梦幻银水晶'的继承者—倩尼迪公主！"  
"银水晶…倩尼迪…？"古舒达不知道到底这两个词语中的哪一个给了他更大的打击，他只觉得金发少女额头的月牙那么刺眼…  
"谁在那里！？"警觉的少女抄起锁链向着夜礼服假面的方向挥去，落了空。然后，仿佛是故意嘲弄他一般，那两人的四目相对下，女孩儿的眼神从敌意到了然…

『阿多尼斯不是说过嘛，月亮公主和地球王子是一对呀，前世导致两国灭亡的战争就是他们禁忌的恋情引起的呢！』  
『那个小人的话怎么能信！美奈子可是亲口说过喜欢你的呀！』  
『她喜欢的人多了吧，那位"安迪米奥"王子怕也是其中一员吧～没准儿他就是阿多尼斯说的那个，比你还重要的人哟～～』  
『可是，可是你们之前感情那么好…对了对了，上次你昏倒的时候，她那么担心你，这总不是假的吧！』  
『担心什么的，不提也罢，不就是那次以后，她就再也不露面了么！』

任凭脑内的两个小人吵得不可开交，古舒达失魂落魄，又转回安放水晶棺的厅堂。  
「赛西达，没想到你也变成了这个样子…积达、拿拉达，你们也越来越干瘪了…」感情的天平开始倾斜，男人眼中的柔情消失殆尽，只余下化不开的冷漠。

"贝利尔女王，如今四天王只剩下我一个了。"  
"要是有'梦幻银水晶'的话，中东支部长古舒达，让他们复活是很简单的事情。"  
"我知道的，贝利尔女王。"他停在红发女王阶下，单膝跪地，如最初起誓时那样，牵起女王的右手，吻了上去。"并且，我会先杀死公主，"他特别强调了"公主"两个字，"以及水手战士。"

三十七

"再见。""再见！"  
与刚聚齐的同伴们告别后，美奈子没有走向家的方向。  
"你不用跟着我，亚提密斯。就算他还在等着，我也不会跟他见面的。"  
背光处紧随的脚步停了下来。

美奈子站在"雨树"的招牌下往室内看，几个侍应生正有条不紊地收拾着桌台。  
"小姐，我们已经打烊了，下次早点儿来吧。"离门口最近的一位侍者拉开店门，笑着向女孩儿解释。  
"哦…"美奈子礼貌地笑了下，正要举步，又被侍者叫住。  
"啊，你，该不会是…"侍者睁大眼睛打量着美奈子，半晌才把话说完，"你该不会是来赴约的吧？"  
"嗯？"美奈子一脸疑惑。  
"今天有个男人在我们这里坐了整整一晚上，说是在等一个人。我几次路过他桌台边，看到他在餐巾纸上画画打发时间，仔细看画的人跟你很像呢…"  
"那他后来…？"美奈子忍不住追问，问完又觉得自己好傻，他现在不在这里，那必然是走了啊。  
"后来啊，后来我在忙，没注意是怎么回事，只看到他匆匆忙忙地跑出去。嗯—那时候大概是接近午夜时分…"  
"午夜？"美奈子心下一凛，那不正是她现身杀掉赛西达的时候么，看来他已经知道了…  
"哦，谢谢你。"再次礼貌地冲热心的侍者微笑下，美奈子准备离开了。  
"你再等一下，他落下东西了，就交给你吧…"美奈子有心解释东西交给了她也回不到他手上，侍者已经手脚麻利地把东西找出来递到了她面前："我猜这本就是他要送你的吧。"

走在回家的路上，手插在校服裙子的口袋里，紧紧攥住那个小小的盒子。接过它的时候，美奈子是真的笑不出来，虽然她知道这种时候女孩子大概是要表现出惊喜和娇羞才比较合理。她甚至都没打开看里面到底是什么，只冷冷地对侍者小哥说了句"谢谢"，小哥的眉毛都快拧到一起了，一定在想她真是个怪人。

这天早上美奈子破天荒地没有迟到，因为一夜无眠，所以不会睡过头。  
打开更衣柜门，又一封以字母K蜡印封口的信安安静静躺在那里，美奈子伸手拿起信，看不出一丝情绪波动。

『今晚，东京塔。不见不散。』

三十八

"…真是碍眼的光线，真正美丽的，是完全的黑暗啊！"银发的男人冷笑着挥了挥手，夜晚的东京便如宝石箱倾倒般一片片黑了下去，只余下一颗最亮的，高高挂在东京塔顶端。

三十九

"没想到水手V，不，是公主，会过普通女孩子的生活…"一行五人里，团子头的姑娘最是健谈，虽然有时候的问题不免带些傻气。  
"你们还不是一样？"美奈子微笑着反问。  
"真受不了阿兔…"冷美人儿巫女阿丽有些无奈，后面还抱怨了些什么，不过美奈子没有留神去听，只是时不时笑一笑，让她们觉得自己还在参与话题。

美奈子也是随便找了个由头将大家聚集在一起，她知道今天晚上必将有一场恶战，这样可以节省战士们聚齐的时间，避免不必要的麻烦。

夜越来越深了，美奈子突然觉得心里慌慌的，不知是担忧，还是期盼。「还要等多久呢…」一个念头还没来得及转完，拥有操纵雷电能力的女孩猛然停下了脚步。  
"真琴！"女孩儿们不自觉地围在一起，最初的慌乱后，很快便镇静下来，开始四下查看，并询问同伴的情况。  
"停电了？…电线断了…"  
"亚美，不可以靠近！…我感觉得到，刚刚一瞬间，电线上有巨大的能量涌过…"  
"敌人么？"团子头的女孩儿说出了大家的心声。  
"…变身吧！我觉得敌人就在附近！"美奈子侧身向同伴呼喊，尽可能地让自己的目光坚定，不要躲闪。

"全部都停电了？…难道全城的人都被吸取了能量？"  
"好可怕，第一次在这种全黑的状况下…"  
变身后的五位水手战士，依靠微弱的月光再次聚了起来，四下寻找着敌人的踪迹。  
"你们看！东京铁塔的顶端！"美奈子引导伙伴们的注意力指向那仅有的光亮，心突然就迫不及待起来，"我们到那里去！"  
"公主，露娜和亚提密斯还在司令室呢，我们先回那里吧！"蓝色短发的女孩儿忍不住出声劝阻，智慧的战士考虑问题时总是更求稳妥和周全。  
"不，我要去！"美奈子愈发急切起来，双眼直勾勾盯着那朵光亮，「放我去见他啊…拜托了…」  
"那我们保护你！"团子头的姑娘自告奋勇，打断了美奈子尚未出口的请求。  
「…也是，我现在是"公主"呢，她们怎么可能放我一个人去…」

她带着同伴们飞上东京塔顶，他早已等得不耐烦了，双手抱胸，冷笑着欢迎她们："来了吗？"  
他今天的打扮，她也是第一次见，灰色的制服，昭示着他黑暗王国四天王之一的身份。  
"你竟敢吸取人类的能量！这是神也不允许的！…"她还在犹疑着，水手月亮已经当先跳起向他发出挑战，"月光·闪烁！"  
"…"她想要出声示警—这招上次对付赛西达已是不行，拿来对付他恐怕更是无用—话未出口，他已将攻击轻松化解，她一个没抓住，水手月亮直挺挺向着地面坠去…  
…还好那个人及时赶到了…

"'公主'，你们就这点儿本事么？"他笑着看她，熟悉的面容，陌生的话语，她的心像被紧紧攥住般，生疼生疼。  
「我不是什么公主…我是，维纳斯啊…」她好想向他解释，可她的责任不允许她多说一个字…

"木星·雷霆·电击！"水手木星又发起了进攻。  
"哈哈哈！"他张狂的笑声刺激着她的鼓膜，她默默握起拳头。  
"没用？！他把雷电的能量吸进去了？！"同伴们的攻击都失效了。  
"再把能量给我吧！我会千倍万倍地还给你们！"她努力又努力，却再也无法从他眼中看出一丝往日的温柔，「果然，成了敌人了…」

…  
"如果有一天，我们成了敌人，你会怎么做呢？"那天晚上，他在她耳边轻轻说道，而她紧闭双眼，假装自己没有听见…

银发的男人蓄足了能量，准备一举释放出来，团子头的姑娘恰好在此时又攀上了塔顶的高度。  
"…快点逃啊！把公主送到安全的地方！"水手月亮挥动新月棒为同伴们张开防护罩，想要将她们送远一些，再转身已是注定躲不开了。  
"水手月亮！"美奈子从回忆中惊醒，心知要糟，也顾不上跟同伴们解释，一边叫着"保护水手月亮！"，一边冲了回去。  
短短百十步路程，这时却显得那么漫长。  
好像有一个身影，抢先挡在了团子头姑娘身前。

四十

皇冠游戏厅地下的司令室里，团子头的姑娘为着爱人埋头哭泣，引得美奈子鼻头也一阵酸意。"水手月亮，不，倩尼迪公主…你都想起来了么？"她轻声问道，同时还要注意努力不让盈满眼眶的泪珠儿落下，"还有我是水手金星的事…"  
被称做倩尼迪公主的女孩儿抬起头来，接续上她的话说："我都想起来了…还有安迪米奥，还有重生之前的幸福时刻…"

在地球只有一个国家，月球也只有一个国家的时候，月球的公主，和地球的王子，相爱了…

…  
"在哪里在哪里到底在哪里？"维纳斯这是第一次接受来地球抓回小公主的任务，本来差点儿就要抓到小公主了，却因为不熟悉环境，又眼睁睁看着小公主被那位黑发的王子牵着，七转八绕，消失在了花丛中—临了两个人还一起回头冲她做了个鬼脸，真是让人火大—于是她就爬上了附近最高的这棵大树的顶端，极目远眺，想要在迷宫般的宫墙里，找出那个小小的身影。  
"古舒达大人！发生什么事情了？"不远处一队士兵向着这边跑来，不过反正不是在叫她，维纳斯不打算分给他们过多注意力。  
"你们继续巡逻吧，不用过来了！只是个迷路的小野猫，我会处理的。"浑厚的男声响起，那队士兵应声停下，又折返回之前巡逻的道路上。  
「哎！不对！这个声音好近！」维纳斯有些慌乱地寻找着声音的来源，被人接近到这种程度还没有发觉，是和平的生活过惯了，所以懈怠了么？「回去一定要提高训练强度了…」  
"小姐，我在这里。"那个声音又响起了。  
寻声望去，斑驳的树影间，维纳斯第一次见到了他。

过去的记忆历历在目，美奈子能够准确地回忆起那天太阳的角度风的方向花和草的味道，以及自己看到他第一眼时脑子里转的那个重点好像有些不对的念头—「哎？原来刚说的小野猫，是指我么？」  
后来，再有去那颗蔚蓝色星球的机会时，她的心情比之初次总是要雀跃几分。那是一段多么幸福的时光…

…  
"啊啊啊—"看着两边飞速后退的景色，听着耳旁呼啸而过的风声，维纳斯毫不珍惜自己嗓子地发泄着，希望这样能稍稍安抚下胸腔里那颗快要跳出来的心脏。  
"害怕么？"头顶传来他戏谑的声音。  
"才…才不害怕呢！这点儿速度算…啊！"她不愿服输，强打精神嘴硬着，不想却差点儿咬到自己的舌头，引得那人又一阵取笑。  
"哈哈！这可是你说的哦！"那人话风一转，对着他们身下的白马发出了新的指令："柏喀索斯！再跑快点儿～一口气去到那边的山脚吧！"他一挥手，驼着他们两人的白马应声提速，向着远处的地平线驰去…  
"啊—！"维纳斯觉得自己的声调又高了好几个八度…  
"噢…"双脚终于又挨到了地面，爱与美的战士也顾不得自己的形象了，仰面就躺倒在草地上。好在这山脚下的植被长得茂盛，厚厚软软的，还挺舒服。  
"你先歇着，我去饮马。"银发的男人一边说着，一边牵马向不远处的溪水边去了。  
「他怎么还那么精神…」维纳斯心里不服，暗自腹诽道，「不会是强装样子，躲一边儿去…」稍歇了下，便硬撑着爬起来，向溪边摸去。  
最终她也没看到想象中的某人狼狈不堪的样子。她刚在灌木丛中冒头就被发现了，于是干脆大大方方地走到他身边，居然就被他很自然地搂在了怀里。  
"我…"脑袋靠在他胸口，维纳斯的脸更红了。  
"这会儿害羞了？刚刚在马上是谁抱我抱得那么紧的？"  
"…"维纳斯有用锁链勒死某人的冲动。  
"话说，你今天怎么会想要我教你骑马啊？"他适时转换了话题。  
"…朱庇特上次来的时候学了，我听她形容得好玩儿，就也想…"她觉得自己趴伏着的这个胸膛开始轻微地抖动。  
"然…然后呢？你为什么选了柏喀索斯？"那人话里也带上了颤音，似乎是在用力憋着笑。  
"因为它长得漂亮啊…"维纳斯小声说道。果然不出所料，她话音刚落，头顶就爆发出一阵"啊哈哈哈哈"的大笑。她羞得从他怀里挣出来，他也发觉自己笑得过分了，想要再说些什么，却几次都被笑声抢了先。  
"…哈哈…柏喀索斯…哈，不是普通的马哈。"终于是渐渐止住了笑声，古舒达站起身走到喝水喝饱了正悠闲啃着青草的马儿身边，一边说话，一边用手顺着它的皮毛。  
"有什么不一样么？墨丘利给我看的图鉴里就是这样的啊？"维纳斯来来回回打量，还是没能发现有什么不同。  
"你看它肋下和头顶。"古舒达边说边指向那些地方。  
"…啊！这儿有突起！图鉴里没有提过！"维纳斯终于发现了不同，不自觉便想伸手摸上去，不想刚在他手下看着很温顺的柏喀索斯瞬间变了副嘴脸，打着响鼻儿蹦起来，吓了她一大跳。  
"乖，乖哦～"他及时插进来隔开了女孩儿和马儿，一边安抚着躁动的马儿，一边跟女孩儿解释："柏喀索斯可是神驹，刚说到的那些地方，以后是会长出角和翅膀的。到时候就会送到神殿里去。"  
"神驹…也是坏脾气的神驹…"维纳斯斜了一眼在他手中又安静下来的柏喀索斯，不屑道。  
"哈哈，它脾气确实不大好。"  
"那怎么不跟你撒泼呢？"  
"…嗯…大概是因为毛色相同吧！"古舒达手撑额头思索半天，却给出了这么个无厘头的答案。"它跟神殿里那个叫艾什么斯的小鬼感情也很好！"居然还有佐证！维纳斯觉得自己是彻底被打败了。

可惜好景不长，不久，地球和月球发生了战争。  
起初，他和她是站在同一方的。王子和他们带领黄金帝国的军队和黑暗王国作战，银千年也派出了不少援军，可形势却不见好转。他们为着敌方源源不断的兵将到底来自何处伤透了脑筋，她能做的，也只是在夜深人静他累得伏案睡去时为他加一条毛毯。  
直到有一天…

…  
"如果有一天，我们站在了敌对的立场上，你会怎么做？"银发的男人抚摸着怀里女孩儿的金发，故作不经意地问道。  
"怎么可能，古舒达最喜欢维纳斯了对不对～你怎么可能舍得与我为敌？"维纳斯伸出纤长的手指在男人胸口画着圈圈，语作娇憨。  
"如果真的有那一天…"男人的语气严肃起来。  
"…"她支起头看他，没有说话。  
"…到那时候，你会杀了我么？"男人盯着她的眼睛，等待着她的回答。  
"…会。"认真思索后，她决定不要说谎。  
"这很好。"男人露出了满意的微笑，一翻身，又将她覆在下面。

第二天她醒来时，身旁枕上已失了温度。  
再相见，是在战场上，彼此刀剑相向。

四十一

…  
"王子！我们忍受不了了！我们无法再忍受月之国的做法了！他们一直在监视我们！"敌军已兵临城下，他带着积达、拿拉达和赛西达，跟王子摊牌，想要劝说王子接受贝利尔的条件，那样至少还能维持黄金帝国不要分崩离析。  
"他们什么时候监视我们了？！是谁说的？！是那个讨厌的人么！？"安迪米奥还是全心全意地相信着银月的小公主和她的族人，但是他做不到了。

"我还以为墨丘利的图鉴里真的像她说的那样囊括了所有的地球生物呢！这下我可以回去取笑她吹牛了！"  
"公主，你是守护地球，守护'梦幻银水晶'，终有一天要成为女王的人啊，我怕你谈恋爱受了伤…"

曾经有意无意地从维纳斯口中听来的只言片语，当时并不在意，可在那个女人的挑拨下，竟成了横贯心中的一根根尖刺，抹不平，拔不掉。  
"她们一向极尽所能调查地球的事情，以地球的守护者自居，你们跟她们走那么近，多少该是听了些的…  
"她们可是长寿的种族，我们地球人一生匆匆数十年，在她们眼中不过是青春期风花雪月的一段插曲，跟银月的人恋爱，个中苦楚你该比我清楚，怎么也不劝着王子些呢，果真被她们的美人计迷了心窍么？"  
红发的贝利尔在夜色掩护下潜入他的帐中游说，明着是说种族差异，实际上句句都是一个意思—银月的人早就对吞并地球处心积虑。同样的话，之前或之后她一定也跟另外三人说过，所以第二天早晨他们不约而同地聚在了王子门前。

古舒达怀疑自己潜意识里还相信着那古老的偏执—非我族类，其心必异—并且血液里依旧流着狡猾残酷的本能，不然他为何在前世一边选择投入敌营，一边还费尽心机要骗取她的信任，直到生命的最后一刻；不然他为何在东京塔那一战选择抢回王子，却又在意识到贝利尔不会依约复活同伴们和看了地底深处那扇门后基本已经实体化了的"伟大支配者"的现在，开始盘算在自己已然成了弃子之后，要怎么做才能为王子争取到最大的利益。  
"贝利尔女王，您说过的吧，只要拿到'梦幻银水晶'，就让他们三人复活。"攥着三位同伴化成的宝石，他明知故问。  
"那是他们自己撑不到那个时候。"红发的女王果然不愿在弃子身上再多费脑筋。  
「—即使对这种生活后悔，也已经太晚了吧…」眼前又浮现起前世王子为保护银月的小公主而亡的景象，这次能不能不再重蹈覆辙呢？  
"您又打算怎么处理安迪米奥王子呢？"他心里清楚，这越矩的问题必将激怒贝利尔女王。  
"别忘了你曾经发誓效忠我们伟大的支配者！"红发的女王厉声发出警告。  
古舒达觉得额头有些发热，弃子的标识渐渐浮现出来，意识越来越模糊，有些无谓的念头从心中转过—

「有些事情，如果永远都想不起来，该有多好…」

四十二

美奈子对新片宣传会这种事情真是又爱又恨，爱的是镁光灯聚焦众粉丝欢呼时的感觉，恨的自然就是面前这种色眯眯老头子觍着脸来搭讪了。不过看时间，她应该马上就可以解脱了，心下默数"一、二、三"然后向后靠，果然没有落空。  
仰起头看银发的男人微笑着开嘲讽："哎呀是黑川社长啊，真是好久不见别来无恙啊，上次见你跟那个女明星—叫安什么来着—在一起，今天怎么没带她出来呀…"然后挽着她走出去。有时还会听到些关于他们的闲言碎语，比如现在这样：  
"那个人是谁啊？那么霸道？"  
"你不认识他么，是斋藤实业的董事长啊，我们这次的新片就是他们投资的。别看他年纪轻轻，手腕可是老辣得很。"  
"怪不得我们的No.1女演员也跟他那么亲近，真是…"  
"那倒不是她势利，其实是斋藤董事长追求她呢，都好久了。要是我有这福分早嫁了，她还拿捏着姿态。"  
"咦—可我看她左手无名指上…"  
"什么什么？真的么，她左手无名指带了戒指啊！这是已经答应了斋藤董事长的求婚么？这可是大新闻啊！"

后面的因为他们已经走远，就听不到了。

"你好像很累的样子，没睡好么？"美奈子刚坐上车就打了个大大的哈欠，驾驶座上的男人立刻殷勤问道。  
"一向失眠。"她淡淡地说。  
"为了什么呢？"银发的男人不懈地追问。  
"…没什么。"顿了一下，美奈子还是决定不说了。要说什么呢？说"因为我梦见打死你哥那时候的事情所以失眠"？这笑话一点儿都不好笑。

是多久前的事情了啊，打败嘉拉西亚后都又过了好几年，那更加久远的事情，她曾经以为自己早就想不起了。

…  
"大家合力！金星力量！"  
"水星力量！"  
"火星力量！"  
"木星力量！"  
"行星攻击！！"  
"水手月亮，你没事吧！"  
她赶着关心同伴，突然有个温柔的声音在耳边响起：  
"谢谢你。以后，就拜托你啦。"  
她循着声音原地转了整圈，却只看到一缕银白闪过，若有似无。

直到某天的午夜梦回，泪湿枕巾。  
当天她就去京都买下了当年住过的那所宅子。正是那时又遇上了旁边这个人—他同母异父的弟弟，她曾经心仪的学长—彼时这人刚接手了家族生意，在清理长久搁置的产业。  
美奈子侧过头，端详着这张和他极相似的脸。  
她以极低的价格从学长手上收了宅子，后来一来二往熟络起来，学长就成了她绯闻军团里的绝对主力。

"其实，你要是想结婚的话，跟我直说好啦，干嘛自个儿弄个戒指带上，逼我就范么？我可是求之不得的啊！"许是觉得气氛有些压抑，开车的男人又提起前面那些人八卦的话题。  
"差不多得了，少往自己脸上贴金。"她不屑地笑了下，不过在他看来，她能笑已是极好的了。  
"…这是你哥的遗物。"美奈子终于还是开口告诉了他。有他陪着是能略排遣寂寞，可她实不想耽误了他。  
斋藤学长终于闭口不再说话，美奈子正好安安静静端详左手无名指上的紫锂辉石戒指。  
这是跟他同名的宝石呢。她听说这宝石容易褪色，所以一直小心收藏着，不知是不是被阿兔要结婚的事给刺激的，今早醒来看到枕边的小盒子，她突然就好想让它陪在身边。

车子停在教堂外，今天，这里就是她的小公主和亲爱的王子举行婚礼的地方。  
"熄火干嘛，你马上就要走了呀。"她残忍地拒绝了他的陪伴。她可以让他陪着去任何地方，只有同伴面前不行，那让她觉得像是彻底的背叛。  
她一只脚已经踏出车门，他却伸手拉住她："我就不能代替哥哥…照顾你么？"他目光闪烁，卑微地降低着自己的姿态。  
"同样的话，就不要一再问了。"她轻轻挣脱，头也不回地走入会场。

"阿兔跟阿卫要结婚了，真好。"温婉智慧的亚美悄然来到美奈子身边，笑着说道，只是那笑容怎么看都有些落寞。  
"我要扔捧花了！你们快来接啊！"团子头的新娘笑得灿烂，向她们这些伴娘大声召唤。  
"又没有人可嫁，接那捧花干嘛…"美奈子正小声吐槽，不料却被人在背后大力一拍，跌了出去。  
她回头看，大个子美女真琴笑得爽朗："我们这里就你有男朋友，你不接谁接啊！"。

"美奈子，快接住！"  
她下意识地回过身，花束恰恰好好就落在了怀里。

"…美奈你怎么哭了？"新娘阿兔看着闺蜜的眼泪有些慌神，不知该如何是好。  
"没，没事。我没事的，我是为你们高兴啊，这是高兴的泪水！"美奈子挤出个笑脸，安抚众人不要为她担心。

婚礼又恢复到正常的节奏上，新娘新郎在众亲友的环绕下幸福地笑着，更刺得她眼睛涩涩的。  
"帮忙跟阿兔说一声，我先走了。"美奈子跟一直陪在身边的阿丽说道，没等她回答，就低头离开了，留下美人儿巫女看着她的背影，默默无言。  
她一出会场就拦了辆出租，根本没注意到送她来的那车，还停在树荫处。

…

"我回来啦！"每次推开那扇门，美奈子总是充满活力地大声招呼，期盼着有人能从屋里走出来，笑着给她回答。  
可每次希望都落空了。  
她习惯性地一间间屋子走过去，生怕错过了，却最终都是一个人再走进那间留下了许多回忆的卧室。卧室里的一切都还是当初的模样，包括她用过的杯子，他拿过的画笔，和那天画的画。美奈子伸手抚上画中自己的泪痕，思考着是不是在这画画就的时候，他们的结局就已经注定。

"坏人…你说话不算数！你答应过我的啊！"泪水早已模糊了双眼，美奈子趴在床边，哭得声嘶力竭，"…我早就十六岁了，你答应过我的啊，你为什么不回来？！就连这戒指，都不来给人家亲手带上…"金发的女孩儿突然直起身来，做势要摘下戒指，却因为又急又气，双手颤抖着，让戒指卡在关节处，动弹不得。  
"呜呜…"她最终还是放弃了，双手一甩，又埋头在床边继续哭泣。

"唉…"窗外风吹叶落，似夹杂着人声，又似只是错觉。

屋内的女孩儿早已哭累了，睡着了。  
一双手抚上女孩儿肩头，扳正她身子，平放在床上，又去拉床头的被子。  
"唔，别走。"女孩儿似是不舍那手的温度，下意识地抓住，带着梦呓。

…  
"这里…是哪里？"美奈子看到自己站在一片湖水之上，湖水清澈透亮，倒影清晰可见。  
一波涟漪打碎了湖水中的自己，金色的波纹里掺入了片片碎银，再固定住时，倒影成双，她满心欢喜。  
抬起头。"…是你吗？"  
他只笑着看她，她再也忍不住，一头扑进了他怀里。"我这…不是在做梦吧？"  
他亦不答话，只攫住她柔嫩的唇瓣，温柔舔舐。  
"唔…嗯。"

"…阿训…我好想你…"

"唔…你走了那么久，要是再不回来，我都想不起你的样子了呢！"

"…好吧我其实是骗你的，我永远不会忘记你。"

…

"唔，别走…"被女孩儿抓住的那只手无奈地又放了回去，用另一只手替她重新掖了掖被角。  
"阿训，好温暖…"


	4. 后记

【后记】

呼—老子终于是平坑了！

比想象中完结的早的说，因为在写到倒数第二P时突然觉得没什么好说的了，KV两只已经都默默下了决定，最后一次碰面就是你死我活。  
在写的过程中我几次想为K哥记忆上线却还抢了王子回DK开脱，从被B女王威胁到允诺到操控，各种法子都想了一遍，却觉得那样的K哥就不像K哥了。于是我就想，如果这真的是K哥他自己的选择呢？他有他的想法他的思考他的心魔，他自然有他的选择。  
也有朋友跟我说，这样的K哥，这样的四天王，实在是想太多了。可他们毕竟不是王子，他们没有拿帝国去做赌注的资格，他们不得不想多。  
"如果能够给王子开辟多一条可选的道路，那就去做吧。"也许就是酱紫吧。

说完K哥该说说V姑娘这边了。这文结尾并不是HE，从一开始就决定了的，顺着直子姬绘就的脉络，他们几乎不可能有happy ending。  
结尾处我留了开放式的结局，两人的亲密是梦境还是映照入梦境的现实，各位看官自己决定。而那个照顾V姑娘的人，也是有多种多样可能，复活过来的阿训，在我眼中只是多个可能性中的一种。斋藤学长是一种可能，他想要照顾阿V，阿V也不讨厌他。甚至丽女神都是一种可能，心疼人前强装欢笑的V姑娘，默默陪着她看着她…  
总之这个文到现在是全文完结了呢（撒花！）最后留下的空白，就请诸位看官自己品味吧XD

爱你们～～


	5. 中元节番外

七月半，鬼门开。

漆黑的夜晚，传统日式的庭院，有光亮透过纸窗漏出来，在廊下映出一片柔和的光斑。一阵风吹过，那光斑仿佛活的一样舞蹈起来，应和着廊上风铃的叮咚声响。  
屋内也响起了铃铛声，还有轻柔低语，如泣如诉。

"阿训，我今天戴了你送的戒指哦，好不好看？"金发的女孩儿一边摇着铃铛一边舞蹈着，间或向香案上的照片展示自己的妆容、发型、和服和首饰，一遍遍询问他的意见。  
叫做"阿训"的纸片人自然不会回应她。

她跳了不知道一个小时还是两个小时，不知是累了还是厌了，动作的幅度越来越小，最终完全垂下了双手，也垂下了头。  
"哪有你这样不声不响的男朋友？你再这样会失去我的哦！"  
只有纸门撞击声回应她。  
"美奈子啊，你还不死心吗？你又不是第一次做这些了，他从来不会理你的呀…"  
不止纸门，连木柱也被夜风邀请加入了舞蹈，甚至整个宅子都开始不安分起来。  
"我说，我现在心情很不好哦，你们可不要惹我！"美奈子盯着窗外疯狂舞动的暗影，满腔无名之火正在寻找宣泄的目标。  
一阵阴风吹过，竟不知从哪个门缝钻进了屋内，打个圈儿吹熄了只燃了小半的蜡烛，整个房间陷入黑暗之中。

房间朝向院落的两扇纸门"砰"的一声飞了出去，少女斜拖竹刀踏上月光。  
暗影们被她的气势震慑，半晌才重聚集起，试探着又向她扑去。美奈子踏步举刀，正要挥下，一道亮光直直照来，暗影们怪叫着逃得无影无踪。  
"阻止美奈子战斗可是要付出代价的，你准备好自己来承受我的怒火了吗？"美奈子冲着在院外停下的那辆车扬声道，那辆属于她另一位也是姓"斋藤"的学长的车，也是刚刚用车灯驱散暗影的车。

"你确实有很充分的理由冲我发火的。"一名身材高大的男子打开驾驶室的门走出，向美奈子而来。  
"骗人…"从听到他声音的那一刻起，美奈子蓄势待发的竹刀开始颤抖起来，他一步步走来，她渐渐放低了双臂，碧蓝的眼睛里开始有雾气聚集。  
他一步步从暗处走入光亮中，起先是双脚，然后是双腿，再到腰臀、胸膛，美奈子手中的竹刀已经彻底放下了，泪水也早决了堤。最后是他银色的发冰色的眼，他笑着说"我回来了"，伸开双手，迎接美奈子投入他的怀抱。

"快看快看，房间里我都还是按照当年的样子布置的哟，是不是很熟悉？我就是怕你突然回来住不习惯。打扫也都是我亲自来的。"美奈子带着斋藤训一个房间一个房间走过去，指着她辛勤劳动的成果，介绍完一处就回头看着他，脸上的表情写着大大的"夸我夸我"，然后他会摸摸她的头，她便笑得更开心了，再走向下一处。  
—直到在那间卧室门前停下。  
"怎么了？"斋藤训轻声问。  
美奈子没有说话，只是脚步钉在地上不肯移动分毫。  
"哦，我知道了。"斋藤训上前一步打开房门，"你在等我邀请你进入我的卧室，是吗？"  
他没有等着美奈子回答，打开灯后便回身牵起了她的手，拉着她进了屋里，拉着她径直往屋中央的大床去。  
美奈子只觉得身体一轻双脚就离了地，眼前各种物体闪过，停下来时，是他能融化她的心的笑脸。  
"从现在起，我的时间都是你的，你想我做什么都可以。"斋藤训对整个趴在他身上的少女说道。

"阿训阿训，我自己试了好多次都做不出你烧的咖喱的味道，是不是有什么诀窍啊？快教我。"厨房里，美奈子一边在冰箱里翻着材料，一边嚷着。  
"你这东西还挺齐全的啊。"斋藤训数着她丢出来的土豆、胡萝卜、洋葱，笑言。  
"唔，我工作不忙的时候就过来住一段时间，冰箱里一直备着吃的。"  
"这么说是常自己做饭了？竟然没把我这厨房拆掉！"  
"只做一样时间长了总会好一些的。"美奈子熟练地从调料架上捡出椰浆和咖喱所需的各种香料，其实跟搬空调料架也没有太大区别。  
"美奈子，我爱你。"斋藤训从身后抱住他的小女友，在她耳边说道。  
没有回答。  
突然他觉得手背上凉了一下，又一下，有水滴接连不断滴上去。  
"美奈子…"  
"讨厌，洋葱，眼睛…辣到了。"

挂着风铃的廊下，两个身影依偎在一起，已经很久了，旁边的茶水壶也早见了底。  
"阿训，唔…"金发的女孩儿抬手揉着双眼，强打精神叫了好几声"阿训"也没说出下一个单词。  
"美奈子，你困了吧，去睡觉吧？"  
"不！我不困！你休想骗我去睡觉你又溜走了！"女孩儿鼓起脸抗议，抱着他手的双手握得更紧了，"我们继续看星星！"

"阿训，再说一次。"美奈子已经制止不住自己头往前栽的趋势了，全靠斋藤训扶住她才没有倒下，嘴里仍然不住说着话，强撑着不愿睡去。  
"都说了很多次啦。"  
"再一次嘛，再说一次嘛，我想听。"  
"美奈子，"  
"嗯…"  
"我爱你。"  
"呼…唔…"

爱野美奈子，或者称为水手维纳斯，是被清晨的鸟鸣唤醒的。她是在床上醒来的，想必是那个人抱她进来的吧，想到他，她的脸上便浮现起幸福的笑意。  
"滴滴滴，滴滴滴…"厨房里微波炉的定时声响个不停。  
"真是的，在做什么呀都没空关一下。不觉得吵吗？"美奈子趿上拖鞋，走出卧室，往厨房去。  
微波炉里热的是牛奶，美奈子很确定自己冰箱里的牛奶昨天都喝光了。"你早上已经出去过了吗？坏人，也不陪我多睡会儿。"  
没有人回答。  
"真是的，起那么早现在又趴在这里补觉。快起来啦，一起吃早饭哟～"  
还是没有人回答。  
美奈子把牛奶杯端到桌边放下，终于觉得有点儿不对劲儿了：桌上只有一份早餐，鸡蛋煎成爱心的形状。  
"喂，阿训，阿训你醒醒啊！"美奈子心里突然慌了。她急切地摇着趴在餐桌边的男人，岂盼着他能回答。  
早晨轻柔的风吹进屋来，吹动他的发。  
美奈子突然停了手，刚刚风吹过的时候，她好像看到了…  
她的手颤抖着，越接近他就抖得越厉害，但最终她还是撩起了遮住他面庞的银发。  
那是一张布满皱纹的，苍老的脸。"是他！"美奈子身子摇晃了几下，向后倒去，靠上墙边的矮柜才稳住脚跟。矮柜上放着的一只花瓶被她手肘碰到，挣扎无果，掉在地上碎掉了，里面的天竺牡丹撒了一片，她也无暇顾及。她只瞪大眼睛望着桌边的人，她的心脏激烈地鼓动着，她的脑海里只有这三个字在回荡："不是他…"

太阳又升起来了些，从背后洒在他身上，让他凝固的表情也显得稍稍柔和了些。  
美奈子的手机响了，来电人姓名显示着"水野亚美"，她犹豫了下，还是接了起来。  
"美奈子，我知道不该这个时候打扰你，可事关你那位学长，他…他昨天晚上失踪了，医院这边找了一夜也没有结果。以他现在的身体状况离开医院一分钟都是极大的风险，你最好提前做一下心理准备…"

"美奈子，美奈子你在听着吗？我已经发动各地的警察了，我们会尽快找到他的！"  
"不用了。"美奈子站起身来，走过去，伸出手抚上他的脸庞。  
"…你说什么？"  
"他在我这里，睡着了…"

刚刚还艳阳高照，突然就下起了雨来。美奈子赤足冲进雨里，这样便分不清脸上的是泪水，还是雨水了。  
"啊—" 


End file.
